Un giro inesperado
by Srta. Swan de Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan era una chica que tenía muy claro cómo quería que fuera su vida. Sin embargo nunca pensó que su historia terminaría siendo tan distinta, nunca pensó que Edward Cullen,  sin quererlo estaría muy relacionado con el motivo de su cambio TH
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Si hace algunos años atrás me hubiesen preguntado si imaginaba mi vida tal y como está ahora, la respuesta habría sido un rotundo **NO**. Jamás pensé que mi vida llegaría a ser lo que es hoy, porque realmente es infinitas veces mejor de lo que de lo que tenía planificado.

Esta es la historia de cómo el día menos pensado, y de cómo a través de una acción de otra persona, mi vida tomaría un rumbo distinto.


	2. 1 Una vida planificada

**Hola a todos!. bueno esta es mi primera historia y , no está demás decir que todos los personajes son de la gran S. Meyer. Me adjudico sólo la trama**

Capítulo 1 _Una vida planificada_

Mi nombre es Bella Swan, tengo 18 años y nací el 13 de Septiembre de 1989. Soy una persona común y corriente, por si les interesa saberlo, tengo el pelo castaño largo y con algunos risos en las puntas, piel blanca –casi transparente- y ojos cafés, mido 1,70 y soy más bien delgada, pero ojo que eso no quita que tenga mis buenos "atributos" jajaja.

El motivo de mi felicidad es que hoy, 5 de marzo de 2007, es mi primer día de Universidad. ¡Aún no me lo puedo creer!, ya salí del colegio y este año empezaré a estudiar lo que más me gusta en la vida, seré profesora de primaria, ¡me siento tan emocionada!. He conocido a mucha gente, entre ellas a tres personas que son con las que mejor me he llevado. La primera es Alice, una chica muy tierna y con demasiada energía para el porte tan pequeño que tiene; y déjenme decirlo, con un sentido de la moda espectacular, su pelo es negro, corto y con las puntas hacia todas direcciones. Lo primero que me dijo cuando me vio fue:

-¡Hola!, mi nombre es Alice Hale y seremos las mejores amigas del mundo, ella es mi hermana Rosalie y es 2 años mayor que nosotras.- dijo, presentándome a una rubia despampanante que conseguía bajar el autoestima a la mejor de las modelos.

Si me lo preguntan, en ese momento pensé "Oh por Dios, no podré soportar tanta energía en una sola persona", pero a medida que fue pasando el día me di cuenta de que teníamos muchas cosas en común. A ambas nos gustaba la moda, las compras, la música y sobre todo cantar. Por lo visto mi pequeña amiga no está tan lejos de la realidad. Más tarde se nos acercaron dos muchachos: Jasper Withlock y Lauren Morrison. El primero de ellos un rubio de ojos azules, encantador; y el segundo…no lo sé, llámenlo corazonada, pero el tipo no me terminaba de gustar, había algo en su mirada que lo hacía extraño, pero al parecer Alice no lograba ver lo mismo que yo, ya que estaba fascinada conversando con él.

A eso de las 10 de la mañana una profesora nos pidió escribiéramos cómo nos veíamos de aquí a 10 años más, para la mayoría de mis compañeros fue algo difícil de hacer, pero para mi no ya que hace muchísimo tiempo que tengo claro el cómo será mi vida.

_**Flash back**_

_Marzo de 2006_

_-Srta. Swan, cuéntele a la clase qué es lo que pretende hacer una vez que salga del colegio.-_

_-Es muy claro profesor- dije con mucha seguridad- seré profesora y no me casaré hasta antes de terminar la Universidad, a los 25 años me ire a vivir sola a un departamento y pretendo casarme y ser mamá antes de los 30, pues no pretendo ser la abuela de mis hijos- dije causando la risa de todo el salón._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Y así fue pasando el día, la verdad es que fue bastante relajado, más que nada lleno de actividades para conocer a los compañeros con quienes estaríamos compartiendo durante estos cinco años. Por ser una carrera de profesores de primaria, habían muy pocos hombres, pero para mi mejor porque hace muy poco que venía saliendo de una relación de más de dos años, fui muy feliz, pero la verdad es que ya no daba para más

Eran las dos de la tarde cuando me llamó mi primo Emmet, tiene 24 años y es un niño en cuerpo de hombre, jajaja, pero lo amo, es como si fuera mi hermano, y a pesar de todo lo bueno para las bromas que es…siempre ha estado ahí para apoyarme. Créanlo o no, es muy maduro cuando la situación lo amerita.

-¡Bella!, ¿cómo está la prima más simpática del universo entero!- dijo, o mejor dicho, gritó

-Bien Emmet, pero baja la voz si pretendes no dejarme sorda…ridículo-

-¡Por Dios primita, me insultas!, debes respetarme más. Te recuerdo que soy el chaperón en tus fiestas, podría perfectamente hablar con mis tíos para que no te dieran más permisos- me dijo como quien no quiere la cosa (1)-

-¡NO! Lo siento Emmet, tu sabes que eres mi primo favorito. ¿Lo sabes, cierto?-

_-¡Hey, pensé que yo era el preferido!-_ se escuchó decir a mi primo Benjamín desde el otro lado de la línea.

-jajaja, dile a él que también es mi preferido- le dije a Emmet.

-pff, veo que no quieres quedar mal con nadie Bellita…pero en fin, te llamaba para decirte que este viernes haremos una fiesta en mi casa, para que vengas. Mis padres harán un viaje fuera de la ciudad, así que tenemos la casa para nosotros. Mi hermano se ira a quedar a tu casa.-

-¡Oh, perfecto!, ¿puedo llevar a algunos amigos?- le pregunté, aunque sin importar lo que me dijera los llevaría igual, siempre hago lo que quiero y como soy su única prima, siempre me aguanta todo.

-Bellaaaaaa- dijo alargando la a, como para advertirme que no me pasara- que no sean muchos-

-No te preocupes- le respondí- no serán más de cincuenta-

-Pero Bella, te acabo de decir…-

-Yo también te amo primo, ¡nos vemos el viernes!- lo interrumpí y le corté el teléfono antes de dejarlo terminar. Fui a decirle a mis amigos que tendríamos fiesta. –Chicos, me llamó mi primo Emmet y tendrá una fiesta en su casa, ¿quieren venir?-

-Mis papás no me dejan salir sin mi hermana, porque dicen que soy muy pequeña aún- dijo Alice enfurruñada y poniendo la misma cara que el gato con botas.

-Pues no hay problema con que Rosalie venga contigo, es más nos podemos ir en mi auto. Las paso a buscar, total vivimos cerca.

-¡OH QUE BIEN!- dijo gritando.- Entonces me apunto

-Yo no puedo ir, tengo un compromiso familiar, pero la próxima de seguro que no me la pierdo- dijo Jasper

-Yo si voy- dijo Laurent- pero no tengo auto como para ir, está en el mecánico- que bien pensé, en una de esas se arrepiente y se queda en casa, así no nos anda molestando.

-Pero Bella te puede pasar a buscar, ¿cierto Bella?- maldita duende, ¿por qué me hace esto?

-Si claro, no hay problema- respondí, aunque en mi interior lo único que penaba era "que se enferme, que se enferme". No es de mala, pero como ya dije, hay algo en él que no me gusta.

Una vez que nos pusimos de acuerdo cada quien se fue para su casa, había sido un muy buen día. Cuando iba llegando a mi hogar volvió a sonar mi teléfono.

-¿Qué tal Jake?- contesté sabiendo que era él

-muy bien Bella, oye estoy fuera de tu casa, te traje los documentos que me pediste el otro día- dijo mi mejor amigo.

-Genial, llego en cinco minutos- le dije y colgamos. Hemos vivido tantas cosas juntos, nadie entiende que después de todo lo que pasamos seamos tan amigos. ¿No les he dicho?, él es Jacob Black, mi ex novio.

**N/A Este es el primer capítulo, así como para que conozcan de lo que va la vida de ellos**

**(1) En este caso es hacer una broma que tiene tinte de advertencia, pero que es dicha como un comentario cualquiera**

**Nos estamos leyendo!**


	3. 2 La fiesta del viernes

_Capítulo 2 La fiesta del viernes_

La semana transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, las clases fueron todas para presentar los programas, los modos de evaluación, entregar la bibliografía, etc. En este momento me encontraba al teléfono con Alice.

-Pero Alice, la fiesta es a las nueve y no nos demoramos ni media hora en llegar a lo de mi primo. ¿Por qué quieres arreglarte cuatro horas antes?- es que esta duende está loca

-Simple, porque tenemos que estar per-fec-tas, va ser una gran noche y si no vienes te voy a buscar y te traigo de la oreja.

-Está bien, tú ganas. Pero no pasará nada especial, conozco a los amigos de Emmet y no hay nada que me llame la atención jajaja. Ya salgo para allá.

Y es así como después de probarme miles de vestidos y de unos buenos tirones de pelo estaba, según palabras de las mismísimas hermanas Hale, "para matar". Las tres nos decidimos por los vestidos Rosalie uno rojo que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, Alice uno verde strapless, y yo uno negro que me llegaba más arriba de la rodilla. Y para que decir los zapatos, estas locas insistieron en que tenían que ser de 12 cm, ¡LO PUEDES CREER!...12 cm, si llego viva al final de la noche es porque Dios es grande, nada más.

Pasamos a buscar a Laurent, que para mi desgracia no se enfermó, y nos dirigimos a la casa de mi primo. Cuando llegamos la fiesta había comenzado, había alcohol en un rincón y en una mesa las cosas para comer, de pronto vino Emmet algo animado.

-Belliiiiiiitaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ya llegaste, como te extrañé pequeña- dijo al mismo tiempo que me daba uno de sus particulares abrazos de oso.

-E…mmet…no…res…piro- cuando dije esto me soltó- yo también te extrañé hermano oso. Te presento a mis amigos. Lauren, Alice y Rose- mi primo no hablaba, se quedo embobado mirando a Rosalie, tal cual como que un ciego ve la luz del sol por primera vez.

-¿Te vas a quedar mirando toda la noche como idiota, o qué?- preguntó Rose- mira que si es así mejor me voy-

-Por supuesto que no. Mi nombre es Emmet McArtie, a su servicio señorita- y dicho esto se perdieron.

Cuando me di vuelta vi que Alice estaba muy entretenida con Laurent, y la verdad es que no me apetecía estar con él. Así que ni modo, me fui a buscar algo para beber, que no tuviera alcohol ya que era el conductor designado (1), estaba en eso cuando escucho…

-¿Me puedes alcanzar eso de ahí?- me dijo una voz aterciopelada señalando una cerveza del mesón. La recogí y cundo volteé me encontré con los ojos más verdes que he visto en mi vida y el pelo cobrizo más rebelde.

-H…ho..hola, eehh aquí está- dije sonrojándome. ¡YO, BELLA SWAN SONROJÁNDOME!, esto no me sucedía desde que conocí a Jake, ¡Oh por Dios!.

-Hola, gracias. Soy Edward Cullen-

-Bella, Bella Swan. Soy prima de Emmet, ¿eres su amigo, por qué no te conozco?-creo que estoy preguntando mucho.

-Es que me mudé hace menos de un mes a la casa de al lado y Emmet me invitó a su fiesta- se produjo un silencio algo incómodo y cuando iba a decirle algo….PAF, se cortó la luz. Se escucharon, varios gritos y lo único que sé es que terminé abrazando a Edward como si se me fuera la vida en ello. Cuando volvió la luz y me di cuenta de lo que hice, me volvieron a subir los colores, creo que hasta un tomate me tendría envidia.

-Eeehh yoooo…lo siento…no quería-

-No te preocupes- me interrumpió- no me molesta, además fue muy sorpresivo.-

La fiesta transcurrió en paz, supe muchas cosas de Edward, estudiaba arquitectura igual que mi primo, era dos años mayor que yo y tenía 3 hermanos Jane, Alec y James, este último no tenía su mismo apellido porque es solo hijo de su madre. Y lo más decepcionante de todo…si, tenía una novia, Tanya Denali.

Y así fue pasando el tiempo, entre todos éramos muy buenos amigos. Emmet y Rose terminron juntos, Alice y Laurent también, Jasper se nos unió con el tiempo, Edward (quien al cabo de tres meses terminó con Tanya porque ella lo engañaba), y yo. Claro que las cosas no siguieron igual para siempre, un poco antes de que yo cumpliera los 19 años llegó Alice llorando porque Laurent había decidido irse con otra que "le entregaba mucho más que ella", y si que es pequeño el mundo, porque esa otra era nada más y nada menos que Tanya Denali. Mi pobre amiga estaba tan mal, que a la primera oportunidad que tuvo aceptó una beca de intercambio y ya para el segundo año de Universidad no estaba. Me hacía mucha falta y a Jasper también, puesto que estaba enamorado de ella, pero era TAN tímido que nunca le dijo nada.

Eddy, como yo le decía para molestarlo, y yo nos hicimos muy amigos, conocí a sus padres, Esme y Carlisle, que eran personas muy amables y cariñosas, y a sus dos hermanos pequeños. A James no lo conocía porque a pesar de Carlisle lo había criado, él no lo reconocía como a su padre, así que era muy poco lo que iba a casa. Estaba enamorada de Edward y él también sentía cosas por mi, es por eso que en diciembre del 2008 decidimos comenzar a salir en un plan mas amoroso.

Así pasaron dos años de mi vida, a comienzos de enero volvía Alice, así que mi vida no podía ser más perfecta…o al menos eso creía yo.

**N/A**

**(1) Se le llama conductor designado a la persona que no bebe porque tiene que conducir cuando acabe la fiesta**

**Ahora es cuando se empieza a poner complicada la cosa...sé que es porquito lo que escribo, pero ruego que me disculpen ya que estoy recién empezando es esto.**

**Nos leemos!**


	4. 3 Nada es tan perfecto

_Capítulo 3 Nada es tan perfecto_

_31 de diciembre de 2008, 23:59 hrs._

Estábamos todos juntos celebrando el año nuevo, Japer había traído a una amiga, pero era sólo eso ya que aún no se podía olvidar de nuestra Alice. Con Edward habíamos estado bailando toda la noche, hace dos semanas que estábamos juntos y la verdad es que éramos muy felices salíamos a todas partes, habíamos hablado con nuestros padres sobre nuestra relación y estábamos todos más que contentos. Eso si, no pudo faltar el toque de Emmet en todo esto.

_**Flash back**_

_-Chicos, Edward y yo queremos contarles algo- dije, sin una pisca de nervios ya que era lo que se veía venir, o al menos eso creíamos._

_-¿Con qué nos van a salir ahora?, ustedes son bastante raros, capacito que ahora nos digan que se les ocurrió ser novios y vivir felices comiendo perdices- agregó Emmet en tono de broma. Lo que hizo que con Edward nos miráramos y que, ahora si, nos pusiéramos nerviosos._

_-La verdad Emmet- dijo Edward- es que si, hace dos días que decidimos ser novios._

_Todos pegaron un grito de felicidad, Rose corrió a abrazarme y felicitarme, deseándome que fuera muy feliz y recordándome que Alice estaría feliz con esta nueva noticia. Jasper sólo nos dijo que fuéramos prudentes ya que no quería ser tío tan joven, y cuando miramos a Emmet, no lo podíamos creer, estaba como en estado de shock._

_-Hermano oso –le dije- ¿no nos vas a decir nada?_

_-¿¡QUÉ!, ¿ME ESTÁN DICIENDO QUE SON NOVIOS?- dijo saliendo de su estupor y claramente enfurecido- Es que no lo puedo creer, es mi hermanita pequeñita- esta vez puso una carita de los más tierna._

_-Emmi, ya soy grande, no puedes pasar la vida pretendiendo que aún soy una niña- y lo abracé_

_-Pero es que eso eres Belli, siempre serás esa niña pequeña que me golpeaba cuando no le daba algo, a la que siempre estaba cuidando y una de las mujeres más importantes de mi vida, una de las que más amo, es difícil creer que ya eres toda una mujer- decía mientras me abrazaba cada vez más fuerte. De pronto me soltó y se dirigió a mi novio, con una cara que no me gustaba para nada –Mira tú pedazo de idiota- le dijo- llegas a lastimar a mi hermanita y te quedas sin las bolas que tienes ahí abajo, y pobre de ti que la toques y la dejes embarazada porque ahí si que te rompo la cara a golpes. ¿Entendido?- Edward, estupefacto no fue capaz de responder nada- ¿ENTENDIDO?- gritó aún más fuerte._

_-Sí señor- dijo Edward, demasiado asustado para su propio bien._

_-Muy bien. Habiendo aclarado esto, vamos a comer porque muero de hambre- respondió Emmet y entró a la casa como si ahí nunca hubiese pasado nada._

_**Fin Flash back**_

-Chicos, ya comenzamos la cuenta- gritó Rose.

-10…9…8..-gritábamos todos juntos- 7…6…5…4…3…2…1 ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!. Edward me agarró de la cintura y me besó lentamente, subí mis manos a su cuello mientras él pedía permiso con su lengua para profundizar el beso, permiso que obviamente le di. Nunca nos habíamos besado así, era como decir todo aquello que con palabras no hacíamos "te quiero", "estaré siempre contigo", "te apoyaré en todo"…

-¡Hey, Hey Hey! Suelta a mi hermanita porque quiero abrazarla- dijo Emmet y así comenzó la ronda de abrazos y los mejores deseos para el nuevo año.

Bailamos toda la noche y bebimos hasta más no poder, a las 6 de la mañana estábamos todos durmiendo en la casa de Emmet. Con Edward nos quedamos en la habitación de mi primo pequeño, Benjamin, nos estábamos besando cuando las cosas empezaron a subir de tono. Ed deslizaba sus manos por mis piernas, para pasar por mis caderas y dejarlas en mis pechos. Yo no me quedaba atrás y no le daba descanso a su torso, que a estas alturas estaba desnudo.

-Amor- le dije- tenemos que parar, estamos en la cama de Benjamin- pero no me hacía caso, se estaba dejando llevar , y yo también tenía ganas, podía sentir su erección. Pero no podía ser ahora -Ed, por favor-

-¡Dios!, lo siento tanto amor, perdóname, me dejé llevar. Te mereces algo mucho mejor que esto- me dijo mientras iba dejando muchos besos por mi cara.

-No te preocupes amor, todo está bien. Pero ahora durmamos ¿si?-

-Está bien bebé, descansa mi princesa- dijo abrazándome, para caer profundamente dormidos.

…

Pasaron 2 semanas, y aquí estábamos Rose y yo esperando a que Alice bajara del avión.

-¡CHIIIIICAAAAASSSS!-gritó Alice

-¡ALICE!- gritamos al mismo tiempo y corrimos a abrazarla. Le dijimos cuanto la habíamos extrañado y le contamos todo lo que había sucedido mientras ella no estaba. Íbamos en el auto de Rose de camino a su casa, todo parecía ir bien, pero yo sabía que a Alice le pasaba algo extraño, algo que no nos quería contar. Estaba Jazz esperándonos en la entrada de la casa, la abrazó muy fuerte, él no cabía más en su felicidad. Estábamos en su habitación, cuando me cansé de ver que Alice no nos miraba a los ojos.

-Muy bien señorita, ya basta de esto, somos tus mejores amigos…así que ya nos vas contando que es eso que no nos quieres decir- le dije bastante molesta. Todos me miraron como diciendo WTF, qué es lo que te sucede, pero nadie esperaba la reacción de la duende. De la nada comenzó a llorar

**ALICE POV**

-¡Oh Dios! Soy un monstruo- dije sin poder dejar de llorar. Los chicos me miraban sin saber qué hacer. Jazz se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó, fue el abrazo que había necesitado todo este tiempo, un abrazo que me decía que no importaba nada, que yo seguía siendo la misma Alice de siempre.

-No llores duendecillo, no soporto verte llorar- dijo mi Jazz. Un momento, dije mi Jazz….esto no puede ser, yo soy un monstruo, y con esto lloré más fuerte aún.

Rose se arrodilló frente a mi y me dijo –hermanita, no importa lo que haya sucedido, siempre te amaremos. Anda cuéntanos.- y eso fue lo que hice.

_**Flash back**_

_Llevaba dos meses en Londres, dos meses en los que no había logrado recuperarme de lo que el imbécil de Laurent me había hecho, me sentía sola, y no tenía nada que hacer ya que había abandonado mis estudios por lo que restaba del año, así que el próximo se me venía pesado porque quería hacer los cursos que me perdí este año más los que me correspondían. Jessica, mi compañera de piso, había salido y yo me estaba sintiendo mal, otra vez. Hace ya un tiempo que vivo cansada, ando más sensible de lo normal, como mucho, pero lo vomito todo, no sé qué es lo que me ocurre, yo creo que es el estrés, pero bueno…_

_Fui a la cocina a buscar algo de agua cuando lo vi, el calendario…estábamos en diciembre y aún no me bajaba el período. ¡No puede ser!, esto no me puede estar pasando a mi. Como pude me vestí y fui a la primera farmacia que encontré, pedí el test de embarazo más bueno que tuvieran y me lo llevé a casa._

_Cuando Jessica llegó, yo era un mar de lágrimas, asustada me preguntó que es lo que me ocurría, si me habían hecho algo._

_-Yo….yo…es…est- no podía decirlo, era como que si lo hacía, se haría todo más real de lo que ya era. Y yo no quería eso._

_-¿pero qué es lo que te sucede Alice?- y ahí fue cuando vio lo que tenía en la mano. Un test de embarazo que marcaba un gran signo positivo rosado- ¡Oh por Dios pequeña! Esas embarazada…- y dicho esto lloré, hasta que ya no me quedaron lágrimas, y hasta que me quedé dormida._

_Al día siguiente llegó Jessica a mi cuarto con el desayuno y con la cara más seria que le había visto hasta ahora._

_-Alice- me dijo –tengo que decirte algo, que es importante y que puede cambiar tu vida, no sé si lo quieres escuchar, es con respecto a tu embarazo- yo no tenía fuerzas para nada, así que solo asentí. –Yo conozco a alguien que te puede "ayudar" con tu problema, es un doctor, cobra caro…pero se puede deshacer de lo que tu tienes. Te voy a dejar su tarjeta en el velador- y dicho esto, se fue._

_En casa no se volvió a hablar más del tema, pero al cabo de una semana le pedí dinero extra a mis padres y fui a la clínica…me deshice de mi bebé._

_**Fin Flash back**_

Cada vez lloraba más fuerte, podía ver como las chicas tenían sus ojos rojos, y sentía como Japer me abrazaba cada vez más fuerte. –Soy un monstruo- repetía cada vez. Bella y Rose se acercaron a mi y me abrazaron.

-¿No les doy asco?- les pregunté –maté a mi bebé-

-No somos quien para juzgarte amiga, solo te amamos y estamos aquí para ti. No importa lo que hayas hecho- y dicho esto salieron de la habitación. Yo seguía llorando.

-Ya duende, ya pasó. Estoy aquí contigo- me decía Jazz –y antes de que lo preguntes, no te odio, me habría encantado estar contigo en ese momento y abrazarte tal cual como lo estoy haciendo ahora.

-Te quiero Jazz- le dije con una voz que apenas se entendía.

-Y yo te amo mi Alice, yo te amo.

**BELLA POV**

Llegamos a la sala de estar, y nada más sentarnos Rosalie rompió en llanto, y lo único que repetía era "mi hermanita, mi pequeña hermanita". Yo solo pude abrazarla pensando en todo lo que nuestra duende tuvo que vivir sola.

**N/A **

**Aquí está el tercer capítulo, quiero aclarar que la reacción de cada personaje es de acuerdo a lo que yo creo que harían...no necesariamente representa mi pensamiento sobre el aborto**

**Nos leemos!**


	5. 4 Algo terrible

**MeE SIENTO EN EL DEBER DE INFORMAR QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO ES ALGO FUERTE, ASÍ QUE EL QUE SE QUIERA ABSTENER DE LEERLO ESTÁ EN TODO SU DERECHO. NO SE PERDERÁN EN LA HISTORIA SI ES QUE NO LO LEEN**

_Capítulo 4 algo terrible_

Ya estábamos a fines de enero, había sido un mes cansador ya que tenía que llenar muchos papeles para la Universidad. Alice había decidió contarle al resto de los chicos lo que había vivido en Londres, ellos en un comienzo no lo podían creer y no dijeron nada, pero al ver que Alice desesperaba con su silencio le hicieron saber que solo estaban sorprendidos, pero que eso no significaba que estaban enojado o molestos con ella.

Estábamos con Edward en su casa, sus padres no estaban y sus hermanos venían llegando.

-Hola chicos- dijeron los gemelos.

-¡Hola!, ¿cómo están?, les dejamos la comida en la cocina por si se la quieren calentar- les respondí

-¡Oh gracias Bella!- dijo Jane –eres única-

-Si, si no fuera por ti nos moriríamos de hambre, ya que el desnaturalizado de nuestro hermano mayor nunca se preocupa. Creo que te quiero más a ti- dijo Alec, provocando que su hermana y yo nos riéramos

-ja, ja, ja que gracioso no- ironizó Ed.

-No se preocupen chicos, lleva así todo el día y no me quiere decir por qué. No le digan, pero creo que tiene un caso de bolas azules- esto último lo dije susurrando

-Te escuché Bella Swan, y créeme que eso no estaría pasando si no fueran tan provocadora- y dicho esto me besó. Cuando paramos no había rastro de sus hermanos.

-¡Ups!- dije yo –creo que se sintieron un poco incómodos. Ed, lo siento si te molestó mi broma, de verdad….

-Shhh- me interrumpió- no hay ningún apuro, aún llevamos poco y no estamos preparados para dar el siguiente paso. Ahora no me enojo si me das un adelanto- nos reímos. Eso es lo que me encanta de él, siempre entiende lo que me pasa, es muy atento y vive preocupado de que yo esté bien, además de que todo es tan natural cuando estamos juntos. Realmente lo amo.

Habíamos decidido que hoy estaríamos todo el día juntos ya que como antes habíamos estado con el tema de la Universidad, nos habíamos visto muy poco, y eso nos tenía un poco de mal humor. Íbamos a ver una película cuando suena mi iphone indicándome que tenía un mensaje, era de Ángela, mi vecina y amiga, diciéndome que por favor fuera a su casa, que estaba mal. Sabía que esto provocaría una molestia con Ed, pero tenía que ir.

-Amor- le dije

-Dime bebé-

-Tengo que irme, Ángela está mal y me necesita- le dije cerrando los ojos a la espera de su reacción

-Pero bella habíamos dicho que pasaríamos el día juntos porque hace rato que no lo hacemos, ¡te extraño Bella!- dijo mientras me abrazaba, no queriendo que me fuera

-Si lo sé, pero es mi amiga y me necesita, TENGO que estar ahí-

-¿Y yo qué?, ¿es que acaso yo no te necesito?. Eres mi novia Bella y llevamos dos semanas con apenas vernos un día y unas pocas horas- Dijo Edward bastante molesto- y resulta que cuando estamos juntos viene una aparecida y te dice que te necesita y tu te quieres ir-

-Tú no entiendes nada- le respondí –ella no es una aparecida, es mi amiga. ¡No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta!

-¡No soy egoísta y si es una aparecida que te llama sólo cuando está mal!- a estas alturas él ya estaba bastante cabreado –pero perfecto ÁNDATE, ya ni siquiera quiero estar contigo, voy a subir y espero que realmente tu "amiga" te necesite para que no sea un viaje perdido- dijo dándose la vuelta. Yo no podía entender su reacción

-Pero Ed…-

-No Bella, ahora no. Anda y que te vaya bien. Te quiero Bella, si, y te extraño también, pero en ese momento quiero estar solo- y subió las escaleras.

-Bells- me dijo una tímida Jane que venía saliendo de la cocina -¿tienes como irte?-

-No te preocupes Jane, me ire caminando- ya que mi "súper" novio me había ido a buscar, asi que no tenía como volver.

Me fui de la casa maldiciendo en todo el camino al idiota de Edward, ¿qué se cree?, ¿cómo me dice esas cosas a mi?. Es un egoísta, un puto egoísta que se puede ir a la mismísima mierda si así lo quiere. Ang es mi amiga, me necesita, es mi deber estar ahí con ella, aunque ella sólo me llame cuando está mal. ¿Qué le pasa a Edward?, él no es así, tenían tanta pena y rabia mezcladas que hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de que alguien venía siguiéndome. Era de día, si, pero el sector estaba vacío, no había nadie por las calles.

Estaba empezando a asustarme porque si yo cruzaba, él cruzaba; si caminaba más rápido, él también lo hacía. Estaba pensando que debí quedarme en casa de Ed, este tipo venía siguiéndome y para mi mala suerte no veía a nadie que me pudiera ayudar. De los puros nervios comencé a sentir el cuerpo helado, –mierda- pensé –me bajó la presión (1)- además sentía los hombros y las piernas pesadas, y mi respiración iba cada vez más rápido. –No puede ser, me va a alcanzar- cada vez lo sentía más cerca y lo único que podía pensar es que quería que Ed viniera con su auto a recogerme; tenía miedo, estaba muy asustada, no tenía adonde más correr, y cuando creí que el tipo se había rendido, sentí que alguien me tapaba la boca, me tiraba al suelo y me vendaba los ojos.

-Shh pequeña, nadie puede saber lo que vamos a hacer tu y yo- me dijo una voz ronca

-¡AYU…- no alcancé a terminar cuando sentí que me abofeteaban

-Cállate perra, cállate si no quieres que te haga sufrir, y ni tu ni yo queremos eso ¿cierto putita?- sentía como sus asquerosas manos tocaban todo mi cuerpo y empezaban a desgarrar mi ropa.

En ese momento la voz no me salía más allá de un murmullo, lloraba sin parar a sabiendas de lo que iba a ocurrir. –No por favor- le dije entre lágrimas –no me hagas daño-

-¿quién te dijo que te haría daño?, mira como me tienes- dijo agarrando mi mano y llevándola a su pene que ya estaba fuera de sus bóxer, duro y parado. –Mira como me tienes de caliente pequeña perra, mira como estoy- dijo haciendo que lo masturbara. Me sentía asqueada, no quería sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío. Mierda, yo no era virgen, pero aún así….no quería esto. Estaba asustada, lloraba y seguía llorando mientras él me golpeaba para que me callara, en eso siento como mordió fuertemente uno de mis pechos, no me sorprendería que estuviera sangrando –pero que teta más rica esta que tienes, aparte de tener un coño rico para mi, eres una perra tetona. Pero tranquila puta, que ya te lo voy a meter-

-No, por favor…se..lo…ruego- mi voz apenas se escuchaba. Metió su mano en mi vagina, que estaba seca y apretada.

-¡Pero que estrecha!, mi pene va a tener un festín dentro de tu coño maldita puta- y dicho esto, me penetró, sin compasión, lo que hizo que sintiera que me vagina era desgarrada por completo, era tanto el dolor que mi mente decidió bloquearse y me fui completamente a negro.

**EDWARD POV**

La cagué, soy un idiota, un maldito idiota que trató mal a su princesa sólo porque ella quería ser buena amiga. Voy a ir a verla para pedirle que me perdone, ya es de noche y aún no me ha llamado, eso es algo raro…debe estar muy enojada. No quiero ser paranoico, pero he estado todo el día con una sensación rara, como si algo malo estuviese pasando. En eso estaba pensando cuando sonó el teléfono de mi casa, el cual contestó mamá.

-Hola Renée, ¿cómo etas?- dijo mamá- bien también querida- silencio- ¿aquí?...no, déjame preguntarle a Ed- mi madre gritó para arriba- ¡Edward! ¿Sabes algo de Bella?, Renée dice que aún no llega a su casa?

-¿¡QUÉ!- respondí yo y bajé corriendo- dame el teléfono….hola Renée, Bella dijo que estaría en casa de Ángela-

-Si lo sé, pero Ang está aquí diciéndome que nunca llegó. Ninguno de los chicos sabe nada de ella Edward, no sé donde puede estar, ya es media noche.- dijo la Sra. Swan rompiendo en llanto.

-Tranquila Renée, saldré a buscarla en el auto- y dicho esto salí como un loco, no sabía dónde podía estar, iba llegando a una calle cuando veo un carro de policías y a Charlie llorando. "No puede ser", pensé para mi mismo. Estacioné y baje de mi volvo, cuando vi lo que ocurría no lo podía creer.

Ahí estaba Bella, en el suelo, toda magullada y con sangre entre sus piernas. La habían violado y había sido mi culpa.

**N/A Bueno...aquí es cuando comineza lo más difícil, espero sus comentarios**

**(1)Presión = tensión**


	6. 5 Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla

**¿Era lo que esperaban?**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 5 Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla<em>

**EDWARD POV**

No lo podía creer, Bella, mi Bella, estaba ahí y era mi culpa. Mi maldita culpa por como la trate, fui donde Charlie.

-Jefe Swan, dígame que esto no es cierto, por favor dígame que no lo es- le dije llorando, lo sé soy un egoísta, él es su padre…de seguro lo está pasando igual o peor que yo.

-Edward, conversemos en el hospital ¿si?, hay que llevarla rápido, ha estado aquí toda la tarde-

-Llamaré a mi papá para que la estén esperando- le dije

-Gracias hijo, muchas gracias-

Me fui a mi auto para seguir a la ambulancia, pero antes de partir hice una llamada.

-Hola hijo, ¿a qué debo tu llamada?, ¿estás bien?- me preguntó papá

-Si papá, yo estoy bien…es… es Bella papá- y sin aguantarlo más solté un sollozo.

-¿Qué sucedió hijo, está bien?-

-No papá, la llevan en la ambulancia al hospital, atiéndela papá, sálvala por favor-

-Tranquilo hijo, te veo acá y ahí me cuentas todo

**CHARLIE POV**

Mi hija, mi pequeña…no puedo describir el dolor que sentí al ver lo que le había sucedido. Renée nos estaría esperando junto a los chicos en el hospital. Iba en la patrulla, detrás de la ambulancia, sólo esperaba poder llegar a tiempo.

…

Cuando llegamos Carlisle estaba ahí, los paramédicos le explicaron lo que pasó y se la llevaron para revisarla, abracé a mi mujer, no podíamos hacer nada más que esperar.

-Edward- dijo Renée - ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Yo lo siento, en la tarde discutimos porque ella se iba a ir con Ángela. Me molesté porque iba a irse con ella, nos dijimos algunas cosas y ella se fue caminando- su voz era apenas un susurro, pero todos le escuchábamos –después de eso no supe nada de ella hasta que la vi ahí.

Nadie esperaba lo que sucedió a continuación, Emmet lo golpeaba –IDIOTA- le gritó –ERES UN CABRÓN DE MIERDA Y POR TU CULPA BELLA ESTÁ ASI, NO TE LA MERECES IMBÉSIL, ERES UN IDIOTA- y cada vez lo golpeaba más y más fuerte. Lo que más sorprendía era que Edward no se defendía, nadie hacía nada, estábamos como en shock. Entonces lo comprendí, Edward se sentía culpable.

-¡BASTA YA EMMET!, estamos en un hospital, por el amor de Dios. Detente, Edward no tiene la culpa, todas las parejas pelean, él no tenía cómo saber lo que sucedería.- después de decir esto, ayudé a Edward a levantarse y lo llevé a que lo revisaran.

Íbamos caminando por el pasillo cuando se detuvo, y con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas me abrazó y me dijo –Perdón Charlie, esto es mi culpa-. Se me partió el corazón al verlo tan mal, apenas se podía sostener.

-No es tu culpa Edward…escúchame, tenemos que estar bien y unidos porque nuestra Bella nos va a necesitar más que nunca- Dicho esto seguimos caminando.

**EDWARD POV**

Ya era de día y Bella aún no despertaba, papá decía que era por los calmantes. Todos habían ido a sus casas para asearse un poco, ya que pasaron toda la noche aquí. Las chicas estaban destrozadas al ver el estado de su amiga; Jazz trataba de verse calmado; Emmet…Emmet solo lloraba, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase; los padres de Bella no estaban mejor; y Seth, su hermano pequeño, junto con Benjamín le hablaban diciéndole que tenía que recuperarse porque no querían quedarse sin niñera. A pesar de ser los más pequeños fueron quienes nos sostuvieron, les dolía ver a Bella en ese estado, pero al ver a los más grandes tan mal, tomaron el papel que nos correspondía a nosotros.

Estaba al lado de la cama de Bella, estaba tan cansado que no me di ni cuenta cuando los ojos se me empezaron a cerrar

**BELLA POV**

Estaba despertando,sentía dolor en todo el cuerpo y escuchaba el ruido constante de una máquina, el lugar en el que estaba tenía olor a hospital. Fue entonces que recordé lo que había pasado: la discusión con Ed, el hombre siguiéndome y…Oh no, no podía ser verdad. Abrí los ojos asustada, lágrimas caían de mis ojos sin que las pudiera detener, y ahí estaba mi novio.

-Ed…Eddy- lo llamé llorando, se removía un poco- Edward, te necesito- tapé mi rostro con mis manos y lloré. Lloré hasta sentir unos brazos a mi alrededor y a alguien que sollozaba conmigo.

-Ya bebé, aquí estoy…estamos juntos en esto- me decía palabras de amor y de apoyo- pensé que iba a perderte pequeña, te amo tanto. Nunca te voy a dejar sola otra vez, perdóname amor…es mi culpa-

Lo miré –No, no es tu culpa, no tenías como saberlo. No me dejes Ed, sólo no me dejes.

Entró una enfermera y me dio un calmante, para cuando desperté estaban mi novio y su padre en la habitación, cuando se dieron cuenta de que había despertado Carlisle le pidió a Ed que saliera porque quería conversar conmigo.

-No- dije yo –por favor que se quede-

-Está bien Bella- dijo Carlisle- lo que te voy a decir es delicado y sé que te dará vergüenza que sea yo quien te lo diga, pero quiero que sepas que en este momento soy Carlisle tu doctor, y no el padre de tu novio ¿si?- me aclaró, a lo que yo sólo asentí- muy bien, lo que sucede es que ayer por la noche fuiste encontrada en un callejón con claros signos de haber sido abusada sexualmente, por lo tanto cuando llegaste te hicimos todos los análisis, los cuales arrojaron que efectivamente ese era el caso. Te administramos unos medicamentos ya que venías con varias lesiones que tu atacante provocó. Además tengo que decirte, y esto va para ambos –dijo mirándonos a Ed y a mi-, que su vida sexual, si es que la tienen, tendrá que verse restringida, afortunada mente no tienes ninguna ETS (1), pero tus paredes vaginales están totalmente desgarradas, así que por lo menos durante algunos meses tienen que darse tregua. ¿Entendido?-

Yo solo atiné a asentir, no podía creerlo, no sabía como saldría de esto. Solo sé que lloré en brazos de Ed, y él lloró conmigo hasta que llegaron mis amigos y mi familia. Honestamente no sé qué es lo que dije, o qué es lo que me dijeron, mi mente se había perdido por un momento.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

**(1) ETS: Enfermedad de Transmisión Sexual**

**Bueno, aquí están las reacciones tanto de ls cercanos a ella, como las de la misma Bella. El próximo capítulo vendrá a agregar más caargas a nuestra pobre Bella, pero tranquilas que nuestro Edward estará ahí para apoyarla en todo.**

**Nos leemos!**


	7. 6 La mente se detiene

**Hola otra vez! espero que les esté gustando la historia. y ojalá que hayan tenido una muy feliz navidad! :)**

**Naxitaa gracias por dejarme un Review, y con respecto a tu pregunta, soy de santiago :)**

**aquí va otro cap!**

_Capítulo 6 La mente se detiene, pero el tiempo pasa sin que te des cuenta_

**EDWARD POV**

Dos meses…dos meses había transcurrido desde el acontecimiento que cambió la vida de todos. Bella ya no era mi Bella, era como si fuese sólo el cascarón de lo que un día fue, es como si realmente estuviera vacía, cuando sonríe no lo hace de forma sincera, cuando conversa hay momentos en los que su mente está lejos y en sus ojos se pueden ver dos sentimientos: añoranza y melancolía. Nada la motiva, nada hace que demuestre lo que siente, ni siquiera a mi…es como si simplemente no sintiera, desde ese día en que mi padre le dijo lo que había sucedido que no la he visto llorar.

Sé por Charlie y Renée que es poco lo que duerme y que cuando lo hace no es suficiente a causa de las pesadillas, cosa que se nota debido a las marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos; además no le gusta tener contacto físico con casi nadie, sólo deja que su familia la abrace constantemente, a mi a veces, y al resto nada. Las chicas solo saben llorar después de que la ven, después de esto la vida de todos ha cambiado, tratamos de que nunca esté sola, tratamos de que reaccione, pero no pasa absolutamente nada.

Lo que es ella, se ha dedicado a enfrascarse en sus estudios y a olvidarse de que tiene una vida fuera de la Universidad. Realmente no sé donde irá a parar esto.

**BELLA POV**

Listo, trabajo terminado. Ahora solo queda terminar la guía que dejó la profesora de psicología y estaré lista, ¿para qué? No tengo idea.

No sé cuanto tiempo ha transcurrido desde ese día, mi vida se ha vuelto una rutina: me levanto, voy a la Universidad, apenas como, estudio, me acuesto, algunas veces duermo y otras tengo pesadillas, y así me la llevo TODOS los días.

Los chicos vienen a verme, pero la verdad no sé ni siquiera de lo que me hablan, sólo asiento cuando hay que hacerlo y respondo lo más escuetamente posible. Tengo claro que ellos están preocupados por mi, pero en verdad no tiene caso, mi vida ya no es vida.

…

Algo me hizo mal para el estómago, no me he sentido nada bien, o al menos eso creía ya que cuando fui a buscar algo para tomar me di cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto…no me ha bajado el período, pero no ha pasado tanto tiempo ¿verdad?.

Fui corriendo a mi cuarto y cuando vi la fecha del calendario quedé petrificada: viernes 27 de marzo de 2009, lo que quiere decir que han pasado…¡no puede ser!, han pasado dos meses. Estoy sola en casa, no sé que hacer, esto tiene que ser una broma, seguramente me bajó el período y no me di cuenta o no me acuerdo, ¡no puedo estar embarazada!.

Alice…tengo que llamar a Alice.

**ALICE POV**

Nuestras vidas no pueden estar bien, siempre hay algo que tiene que ocurrir para que uno de nosotros lo esté pasando mal. Bella, mi mejor amiga, ya no es ni la sombra de lo que un día fue. Escuché la puerta, Rose venía llegando de su cita con Emmet.

-Hola hermanita- saludo Rose -¿qué tal tu día?-

-Rosalie, no sé porqué te empeñas en preguntar siempre lo mismo si sabes como estoy. ¿Acaso le preguntas a Emmet todos los días lo mismo?- Respondí molesta por como ella parecía querer seguir como si nada ha pasado

-¡Mary Alice Hale!, no me hables así. Solamente estoy preocupada por ti. Entiendo que te duela lo que ha pasado con nuestra amiga, pero no puedes seguir con esto- me dijo con una expresión dulce en su rostros- No te digo esto por ti, te lo digo por ella, tenemos que estar bien por y para ella- continuó tomando mi mano. En eso sonó el teléfono, y Rose fue a contestar.

Pasó menos de un minuto y mi hermana había regresado con su rostro sin color alguno

-Es Bella al teléfono- me dijo –y está llorando-

Quedé en blanco, Bella estaba al teléfono y llorando. Hace exactamente dos meses que no ocurría ninguna de esas dos cosas. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, casi volé para poder contestarle-

-¿Bells?-

-A..alice, ¿pueden venir?- preguntó hipando –l..las neces…sito- respondió y respiro profundamente –además necesito que pasen a la farmacia y me traigan un test de embarazo-. No tuvo que decir más, en diez minutos estábamos con ella en su habitación, las tres esperando el resultado de la prueba que estaba en el baño.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó Rose, yo no me atrevía a mencionar palabra

-No lo sé- respondió mi amiga. ¿Qué quiere decir con que no lo sabe?

-¿No estás pensando en abortar, cierto?- le pregunté recordando todo aquello que viví

-No lo se duende- me dijo duende, hace rato que no lo hacía

-¿Cómo es eso de que no lo sabes?- insistí

-¡NO LO SE ALICE!, ¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE TE DIGA?, ¡NO-LO-SE!- NO habÍa ni terminado de hablar cuando ya estaba llorando.

Rose me taladraba con la mirada -¡Cállate Alice!, cállate y anda a buscar la maldita prueba- me dijo, a lo que yo hice caso. Cuando llegué al baño, me dio miedo lo que vi…positivo.

Deshice el camino andado y cuando llegué a la habitación de Bella mi rostro ya estaba empapado en lágrimas…no tuve que decir nada, captaron el mensaje de inmediato. A estas alturas no sé quien de las tres lloraba más. Sonó el timbre y bajé a abrir.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿le pasó algo a Bella?- preguntó Edward nada más me vio

-Edw…-pero no me dejó terminar, a los dos segundos ya estaba en el segundo piso.

Ahí arriba era todo catástrofe, Bella lloraba y nadie era capaz de explicarle a nuestro amigo que diablos pasaba, él la abrazaba y con los ojos nos preguntaba qué es lo que ocurría, por lo que fui a buscar la prueba y se la pasé. En cuanto vio de lo que se trataba abrazó más fuerte a Bella, quien se desesperó

-NO ME TOQUES- gritaba – NO ME HAGAS NADA, POR FAVOR-

-Bells…amor…soy yo bebé- le dijo mientras Bella se removía en sus brazos- tranquila amor ya va a pasar- siguió diciéndole antes de tararearle una canción. En ese momento vimos un signo de humanidad en Bella, lo miro a los ojos, lo besó, para luego volver a abrazarlo y seguir llorando.

Con esto Rose y yo entendimos que teníamos que salir de ahí.

**EDWARD POV**

Desde hace algún tiempo tenía la ilusión de que cuando Bella y yo recibiéramos la noticia de un bebé, sería algo espléndido, un momento lleno de felicidad, pero no lo fue. Un bastardo nos robó esa oportunidad y esa experiencia. Ahora ella dormía, después de un largo rato de llorar y de repetir que esto no le podía estar pasando. Escuché las voces de sus padres abajo, creo que lo mejor sería que yo les dijera.

Me separé de mi pequeña tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para que no despertara y fue en busca de sus padres, quienes al ver mis ojos rojos (porque si, también había llorado) se asustaron.

-Hola- fue todo lo que les dije

-¿Qué es lo que va mal Edward?- preguntó Renée, cuyos ojos ya tenían lágrimas próximas derramarse, como si supiera que lo que venía era realmente malo

-Eeeh…esto es un poco difícil de decir- respondí

-¿Qué tanto?- preguntó Charlie, con un rostro cansado, estaba casi seguro de que casi, casi, prefería no saberlo.

-Mucho- respondí –Ella…Bella…ella está embarazada- solté de golpe

Renée se puso blanca, como si hubiese visto un fantasma, y Charlie estaba casi morado, puedo jurar de que si tuviera a ese infeliz enfrente, él ya le hubiese pegado un balazo.

Después de conversar un rato con ellos, volví a mi casa, no sin antes decirles que al día siguiente estaría al ahí temprano.

Cuando llegué a casa mamá y papá estaban viendo la televisión y riendo, pero bastó que vieran la expresión de mi rostro para que mamá corriera a abrazarme y para que papá apagara la tele y se acercara. Y lloré, lloré como si de un niño se tratase y como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

-Ella está embarazada- fue todo lo que dije, para seguir llorando

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal?, ¿me dejan un comentario?<strong>

**Nos leemos!, que tengan unas feliz término de año!**


	8. 7 Asumiendo y tomando decisiones

**Hola a todos! si es que hay algien leyendo por ahí...espero que estén todos bien. **

**Bueno, acá en Chile estamos lamentando la pérdida de 6 brigadistas que estbana ayudando a detener un incendio forestal al sur de nuestro país, así que de todo corazón deseo que esas familias se encuentren bien y puedan salir de este duro paso...**

**A continuación veremos que es lo que Bella va a decider con respecto a su situación...Allá vamos!**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 7 Asumiendo y tomando decisiones<em>

**BELLA POV**

Sábado, siete de la mañana, y yo sin poder dormir. Cada vez que recordaba lo que había acontecido el día anterior me entraban unas ganas enormes de llorar, pero no podía, las lágrimas no me salían. Edward…reaccioné tan mal con él ayer, pero aún así se quedó a mi lado, por un momento me devolví en el tiempo y pensé que estaba con mi agresor, fue una sensación desesperante, hasta que logré reconocer su voz.

Lentamente me levanté de la cama y en el piso estaba la prueba de embarazo, la que aventé por mi cuarto, en un gesto que demostraba la más pura de las impotencias. Caminé hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en mi habitación, me levanté la polera del pijama (que no recuerdo en qué momento me puse) y me comencé a mirar desde varios ángulos. No había ningún cambio en mi, no se notaba el embarazo, sólo mis pechos estaban sensibles. En ese momento caí en la cuenta de que este hijo no es del hombre que amo, sino de un idiota que andaba caliente por la calle y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que sacarse las ganas conmigo, y de paso cagarme la vida. ¡Este hijo no es de Edward!, y una vez que lo asumí comencé a golpear mi vientre mientras que al mismo tiempo caían las lágrimas que antes se habían rehusado a hacerlo, de pronto escuché un grito desgarrador, y no fue hasta que sentí los brazos de mamá a mi alrededor que me di cuenta de que había sido yo quien lo había soltado.

-Tranquila hija, no estás sola. Papá y yo estaremos contigo siempre- me decía mamá mientras lloraba conmigo.

-No lo quiero mami, no quiero a este monstruo que está creciendo dentro de mi…no lo quiero-

-No digas eso pequeña- insistió mi madre –ya veremos cómo saldremos de esta-

-¿PERO ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES?- le grité y me solté de su agarre – ¡NO ESTOY PIDIENDO TU PERMISO PARA QUERERLO O NO!, TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE NO LO QUIERO, ME NIEGO A QUERERLO-

-Bella…- dijo mi madre asombrada por el repentino cambio de estado de ánimo

-¡Bella y ocho cuartos mamá!, sal de mi habitación, por favor, quiero y necesito estar sola-

-Está bien hija, saldré- dijo yendo hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se dio vuelta –Edward vendrá en un rato más-

Edward, pensé -no quiero verlo, si viene no lo dejes subir hasta acá. Y no te estoy preguntando, te lo estoy informando- agregué al ver su intención de replicar. No quería verlo, no podía. No sabiendo que este hijo no era suyo, y menos sabiendo que otro había tomado posesión de mi cuerpo de la manera más vil que existe; me sentía asqueada de mi misma, no podía verlo en estas condiciones.

Fui a darme una ducha e hice algo que venía haciendo desde aquel fatídico día, restregué mi cuerpo con tal fuerza intentando borrar las sensaciones, aunque sabía que no conseguiría absolutamente nada no podía evitar hacerlo. Después de esto prendí mi laptop y busqué centros en los que pudiera dar en adopción a esta cosa que tenía dentro. No me atrevía a llamarlo bebé, no quería crear ningún tipo de lazo con él. Encontré varios resultados, y me incliné por aquellos lugares en los que entregabas al niño y no volvías a saber de ellos, la verdad es que quiero que pase rápido el tiempo y deshacerme de esto para seguir con mi vida, aquella que tenía planificada. Estaba en eso cuando alguien tocó mi puerta.

-Bells- dijo esa voz aterciopelada que tanto amaba- amor, ¿por qué no quieres abrirme?, Renée me dijo que no querías verme. ¿Te hice algo que te hizo sentir incómoda?- pregunto con mucha angustia en su voz.

Silencio. No era capaz de responderle nada

-Bebé, sé que estas ahí. Ábreme por favor- no sé si fue mi idea o se le escuchaba como llorando, ante esa sola imagen mi corazón se rompió más de lo que ya estaba.

-Ándate Ed, por favor ándate- le dije con la voz rota.

…

Había pasado la hora del almuerzo, y no sabía si Edward se había marchado a su casa o no. Quería hablar con él y los chicos así que lo llamé.

-¿Amor?, ¿estás bien?- dijo en un tono más alto de lo normal, claramente preocupado.

-Si, necesito que tu y los chicos vengan a mi casa, ¿puedes avisarles?- le pregunté

-Si, por supuesto. Yo les aviso- me respondió –Am..- no le dejé continuar y corté la comunicación.

A eso de la hora mi mamá subió a mi cuarto para avisarme que ya todos los chicos estaban en casa y que ella y papá saldrían para que pudiéramos conversar tranquilos. Cuando bajé estaban todos sentados en la sala; Edward me fue a buscar e intentó besarme, pero le corrí la cara, luego intentó abrazarme y lo esquivé. No me gustó lo que vi en sus ojos cuando lo miré, había dolor y tristeza, me sentía de lo peor por hacerle pasar por esto porque sabía que él también estaba sufriendo, pero era necesario.

Los chicos al ver mi reacción con mi novio, entendieron que no quería contacto físico con nadie.

-Hola- saludé escuetamente, a lo que ellos me respondieron de la misma forma

-¿Qué sucede Belli Boo?- preguntó mi siempre entusiasta primo, pero ahora había un toque de ternura en su voz. Lo miré y temiendo la reacción que pudiera tener le respondí lo más rápidamente posible

-estoyembarazada-

-¿Qué?, creo que entendí mal…escuché que estabas embarazada- dijo con cara de "esto es una broma"

-No Emmy, no escuchaste mal y no es una broma. Estoy embarazada- le dije tratando de hacerme la fuerte, entonces él corrió a abrazarme.

-No importa Belli, no importa lo que haya ocurrido. Será el bebé más feliz, querido y mimado de todo el universo y tendrá unos tíos que vivirán para consentirlo- me dijo dándome un abrazo de oso.

Lo solté y mire a todos. Y todos tenían cara de querer decirme lo mismo que Emmet.

-Eso es lo que quería hablar con ustedes- dije haciendo una pausa –eso no va a ocurrir-

Todos me miraron con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, hubo un silencio incómodo que sólo Alice se atrevió a interrumpir

-No vas a abortar, ¿cierto?- pregunto con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas

-No duende, no después de lo que tu viviste. No podría tener esa culpa en mi conciencia. Pero voy a darlo en adopción en un centro en el que lo entregas al momento de nacer-

-¿Por qué en uno de esos?- preguntó Jazz -¿Por qué no mejor lo entregas en uno de esos en los que puedes escoger a los padres?-

Cerré mis ojos intentando ocultar mi dolor.

-Pues precisamente por eso- abrí mis ojos cuando supe que no caerían lágrimas –no quiero volver a saber de él una vez que nazca-

-Pero Bella, después te puedes arrepentir de eso- continuó Jasper intentando hacerme ver un punto que yo ya había considerado

-Es verdad- dijo Rose –además un hijo siempre es, y siempre será una bendición-

¡Oh por Dios!, díganme que no dijo eso…

-¿una bendición?- le pregunté, a lo que ella asintió -¡UNA BENDICIÓN, DICES!- grite, lo que provocó que todos saltaran en sus asientos dado que no lo esperaban. –Una bendición es un hijo que es concebido por el amor que se tienen sus padres, no una porquería como la que yo llevo dentro que es producto de una violación. ¡Violación, Rosalie Hale!. ¿Sabes de lo que te hablo?, de un acto en el que se le obliga a otro a tener una relación sexual en contra de su voluntad. Así que no me vengas con el cuento ese de que un hijo es una bendición del cielo porque ciertamente, este no lo es- le dije claramente alterada y apuntando mi vientre.

-Sé perfectamente lo que es una violación, Bella Swan. Pero resulta que esa "porquería", como tú le llamas, es tu hijo y no tiene la culpa de lo que tú hayas vivido-

-Y es precisamente por eso que lo hago- le respondí. A estas alturas parecía como que no hubiera nadie más que nosotras dos en la sala- no me voy a hacer cargo de algo de lo que no me siento responsable. No me voy a quedar con niño o niña que merece ser amado, a pesar de que yo lo considere un monstruo. Yo no puedo darle amor, estoy demasiado dañada y no quiero tener nada que me recuerde lo que ocurrió. ¿Acaso es mucho pedir que me entiendas?- no me respondió nada y, resignada a que no lo haría, agregué. –En todo caso les cuento esto porque creo que merecen saberlo, porque han estado conmigo durante todo este tiempo, pero no voy a permitir que influyan en mi decisión, voy a continuar con esto con o sin su apoyo. Esta mañana ya comencé con las conversaciones con el centro de adopción- terminé de decir.

-Entonces lamento decirte que no cuentas conmigo para conseguir esto- dijo mirándome a los ojos y marchándose de mi casa. Emmet la vio partir, pero se quedó aquí, conmigo.

-No te voy a negar que me encantaría que te quedaras con el bebé, pero sea cual sea tu decisión te voy a apoyar Bella. Te quiero mucho amiga- dijo Alice y me abrazó

-Quiero solo lo mejor para mi mejor amiga y si tú crees que es esto, te apoyare. Llámame, ¿si?- dijo Jasper antes de besar mi frente.

Emmet solo me abrazó –¿sabes que te amo Belli Boo?- sonreí ante eso y lo fui a dejar a la puerta, y miré como se encaminaba a su auto.

-¡Oso!- le grité- solo no le digas nada a Rosalie, ¿vale?- él solo me sonrió y se subió a su vehículo.

Cerré la puerta y me fui a la cocina, ahora venía lo más difícil y lo que sabía que terminaría de romper mi corazón. Fui hacia el refrigerador a buscar algo de comer, mientras esperaba a que Ed viniera a buscarme cuando se diera cuenta de que no iba al salón. No sabía como abordar lo que tenía que hablar con él, no quería que nadie resultara herido, pero era inevitable que esto sucediera.

Decidí hacer la cena, carne con papas salteadas, estuve casi una hora en la cocina preparándola y Edward aún no venía. No creo que se haya ido sin despedirse, él no es así. Tenía la cena casi lista, puse nuestros lugares en la mesa de la cocina y la serví en los platos.

-¡Edward!- le grité, pero no me respondió nada. Fui a buscarlo, lo que no me esperaba era verlo dormido en el sofá. Lo removí un poco hasta que se despertó y nos fuimos a comer.

-¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?- me pregunto

-Demasiado segura para ser verdad- le respondí

-No importa lo que decidas ni lo que suceda de ahora en adelante, siempre estaré contigo- me dijo mirándome a los ojos. Incómoda, desvié mi mirada.

-La próxima semana es semana de exámenes, ¿estudiaste ya?- Ed me miró extrañado por el cambio de tema y no me respondió nada. Cuando ya el silencio era desesperante me preguntó qué era lo que me pasaba

-Tenemos que hablar Edward- le dije de inmediato

-¿Por qué siento que lo que viene no es nada bueno?-

-Tenemos que terminar- dije ignorando su pregunta, y él abrió tanto los ojos que pensé que se le saldrían- no puedo ni quiero seguir contigo…

* * *

><p><strong>Así es, nuestra Bella ha decidido terminar con su novio :(<strong>

**Saludines, nos leemos!**


	9. 8 Actuando

**Hola a todos, si es que hay alguien leyendo por ahí. Si es así pido disculpas por la demora, pero vengo llegando hace poco de vacaciones. ¡Pero ya estamos de vuelta.**

**En el capítulo anterior Bella decide terminar con Edward, así que ahora veremos cuál es la reacción de éste y qué decide hacer al respecto. Espeor que les guste**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 8 Actuando<em>

**EDWARD POV**

-Tenemos que terminar, no puedo ni quiero seguir contigo- dijo Bella.

No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, si hasta ayer ella había estado en mis brazos.

-¡Perdón!, ¿a qué te refieres con que no puedes ni quieres seguir conmigo?- intentaba parecer calmado, pero la verdad es que era imposible. La mujer a la que amaba y que además era mi mejor amiga me está diciendo que no quiere estar conmigo…cuando la verdad es que lo único que quiero es estar con ella y apoyarla en todo lo que ha estado viviendo en este último tiempo.

-Pues precisamente a eso Edward- me respondió –No quiero seguir con nuestra relación, ¡no puedo estar tranquilamente junto a ti sabiendo que estoy embarazada de otro hombre!. No quiero obligarte a esto, no quiero pensar en que alguna vez me de una crisis y termine haciéndote daño-

-Pero eso a mi no me importa- le dije un poco más alterado –Quiero estar contigo en esto, no importa lo que decidas con respecto a tu embarazo…pero no me quites la oportunidad de estar contigo-

-Pero yo no quiero que estés conmigo en esto- y no alcanzó a decir más cuando ya estaba llorando, otra vez. Intenté ir a abrazarla, pero no dejó que me acercara. –¡No te me acerques!, no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar-

Y sería un mentiroso si dijera que eso no me dolió, porque lo hizo más que la jodida mierda.

-¿Crees que yo podría hacerte daño?- le pregunté, o más bien le grité.

-Por supuesto que no- y ahora fue ella la que se acercó a mi y tomó mi cara entre sus pequeñas manos. Cerré los ojos.

-Mírame Edward- no lo hice –por favor Edd- ahora si que abrí los ojos. –Si hay alguien, fuera de mis padres, que sé que JAMÁS me haría daño…ese eres tú. Y te amo, por eso y por muchas cosas más, pero aún así lo nuestro no puede continuar...el amor no es suficiente, al menos no en este caso. Me siento asqueada cada vez que miro mi cuerpo en el espejo y me da vergüenza mirarte a los ojos después de todo lo ocurrido. No tengo nada para darte Edd, estoy rota…-dijo con un montón de lágrimas ya casi listas para ser derramadas.

-Pero Bells- dije apenas en un susurro e intentando abrazarla, pero ella se separó de mi.

-Pero nada, Edward. Ándate de mi casa, terminemos con esto de una buena vez. No vamos a seguir juntos y es necesario que lo asumas. No quiero volver a verte aquí, y no intentes persuadirme porque no lo conseguirás- agregó rápidamente al ver que la interrumpiría.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?- le pregunté, a lo que ella sólo asintió ya que estaba intentando no llorar más. –Pues entonces escúchame una cosa. Yo te amo Isabella Swan, y eso no lo puedes cambiar ni tu ni nadie. Si no quieres que venga a tu casa no lo haré, pero no me puedes impedir que quiera saber cómo estás, te guste o no estaré apoyándote…y si para ti el amor no es suficiente, déjame decirte que para mi si lo es- y diciendo esto abandoné su casa y me fui en dirección a la mía. Cómo es que no choqué contra algo, no tengo idea ya que la velocidad a la que iba era demasiado alta.

Cuando llegué a mi casa intenté ir directo a mi habitación, pero no pude porque en cuanto me vio Jane corrió a abrazarme. Fue entonces cuando no pude aguantar más y lloré, dejando que mi hermana pequeña me consolara.

No sé cuantas veces he llorado en estos últimos días, pero han sido varias…y todo por culpa de un maldito hijo de puta que aún andaba suelto en las calles.

-Ya hermano, tranquilo…ya va a pasar- me decía Jane.

-Cómo me gustaría que así fuera, pero no…-le dije tomándole su carita y mirándola a los ojos –se acabó hermanita, Bells terminó conmigo.

-¿Y desde cuando Edward Cullen no lucha por lo que quiere?- preguntó mi padre desde apoyado en la pared. –Eres un Cullen hijo, y los Cullen no nos rendimos nunca-

-Suena bonito papá, pero esto no es una novela donde todos terminan felices por siempre. Es la vida real, en un mundo real, una vida y un mundo jodidamente injustos-

-Edward…tus palabras- dijo mamá, que no sé en qué momento llegó

-¡Pero si es verdad mamá!, esto no estaría pasando si ese desgraciado no hubiese violado a mi novia. ¡Pudo haber sido mi hermana!-

-Pero no lo fue hijo- me respondió ella

-¡Exacto!. No fue mi hermana, pero si fue mi novia…y ahora es ella la que tendrá que esperar a un hijo que ella NO quiere y que NO lo buscó y que NO hizo nada para que existiera. Todo esto mientras ese infeliz anda suelto por la calle, ¿te parece justo?- le pregunté irritado- y a esto súmale que ella no quiere que yo esté a su lado-

-¿Y tú piensas hacerle caso?- me preguntó mi mamá –eres mejor que eso Edward, y tu papá tiene razón, un Cullen no se rinde nunca.- me dijo dándome la mirada más desafiante que había visto en mi vida. –Vamos niños, es hora de acostarse-

Y antes de que se fueran todos, llamé a mi padre –Papá, necesito que me hagas un favor-

**BELLA POV**

Escuché el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse y si ya sentía un vacío en mi pecho, ahora lo notaba aún más, era tanto así que dolía. En este momento juro que odio la vida…la odio por hacerme pasar por esto, la odio por permitir que haya quedado embarazada, la odio por haber tenido un novio tan bueno y no sentirme digna para él, la odio porque me quitó la ilusión del primer hijo, pero por sobre todo la odio por permitir la vida del idiota que me hizo esto.

Ira, eso es lo que sentía. Y en un arrebato tiré por la cocina lo primero que encontré, lo lamento por los platos de mi madre, pero necesitaba sacar de mi la frustración. Luego de un rato limpié el desorden que provoqué y decidí que llamaría a Jake, quería hablar con mi amigo.

-¡Aló!- contestó el padre de Jacob.

-Hola Billy, ¿se encuentra Jake?-

-No Bella, él se fue de la ciudad con Leah, su novia-

-Oh...ya veo...- dije algo sorprendida -¿Y no sabes cuándo vuelve?- le pregunté de vuelta

-La verdad es que no, pero no creo que sea pronto-

-Ok Billy, que estés bien. Adiós-

-Adiós Bella, saludos a tus padres- y sin más cortamos la comunicación.

Esto si que no lo esperaba, mi "mejor amigo" tiene novia, no me cuenta, se va con ella y encima no se a pronunciado en todo este tiempo…menudo amiguito que resultó ser, sólo se acuerda de mi cuando necesita algún favor. ¡Con esos amigos¡. Creo que tendré que hacer otra llamada, al menos sé que esta persona si va a estar para mi.

-Hey Bella, ¿cómo vas?-

-Bien Jazz, o al menos eso creo. ¿puedes venir a mi casa?, necesito hablar con alguien-

-Por supuesto, salgo para allá. Nos vemos al rato- dijo y me cortó.

A los quince minutos sonó el timbre y fui a recibir a Jasper, quien no necesito preguntar nada para saber que necesitaba un abrazo, siempre fue así de bueno con los sentimientos de las demás personas, sabía lo que sentíamos y lo mejor era que sabía como calmarnos. Sus brazos no eran como los de mi Ed, pero se sentían bien.

-¿Me vas a contar qué es lo que sucede?- me preguntó una vez que nos sentamos en el sillón

-Terminé con Edward-

-¿QUÉ?- preguntó abriendo demasiado los ojos, definitivamente no lo podía creer

-Eso Jazz, después de que se fueran terminé con él- le dije llorando, otra vez

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué terminaste con él?- dijo cautelosamente

-Porque no puedo estar con él, no sintiéndome como me siento Jazz. Me doy asco, estoy esperando un hijo de un tipo que me violó y que no tengo idea de quién es. ¡No puedo obligarlo a pasar por esto!...no quiero que se sienta presionado a estar conmigo, no quiero que me tenga lástima. Él es increíble Jazz, sé que va a ser feliz con otra persona-

-Ese es el punto Bella- me respondió él, al ver que no iba a agregar nada más, -él no quiere ser feliz con otra, quiere ser feliz contigo, quiere apoyarte. ¿Crees que si ese no fuera su deseo habría aguantado esto hasta ahora?- me preguntó, a lo que no fui capaz de responder- Por supuesto que no Bella- respondió Jasper al observar mi silencio -él no está contigo porque está obligado o porque sienta un deber moral. Está contigo porque TE AMA, no dejes que esto los separe, no lo permitas. No cuando esperaron tanto tiempo para estar juntos.

-No puedo Jazz, no puedo. No puedo llamarlo y decirle que vuelva a mi lado así como si nada. No viste la cara que tenía cuando se marchó, ¡le hice daño!- puede que todo lo que Jasper me haya dicho sea verdad, pero no creo que quiera volver conmigo, o después de todas las cosas que le dije.

-Piensa lo que te dije Bella, no dejes que esto te gane…se merecen estar juntos. Ahora anda a acostarte porque mañana tienes que conversar con tus padres sobre lo que decidiste, ¿o ya les contaste?- me preguntó.

-No, aún no les digo…gracias Jazz, eres un gran amigo, de verdad gracias por todo. Te quiero- le dije y lo abracé

-Yo también te quiero, aunque seas más terca que una mula- dijo, logrando sacar una de las pocas sonrisas que he dado en este último tiempo. Cuando se fue subí a mi recámara, debo haber estado tan cansada que apensa recuerdo cuando me acosté.

Al día siguiente desperté MUY tarde, era pasado el medio día, pero la verdad es que me sentía muy cansada. Me moví en la cama y creo que lo hice demasiado porque me entraron unas ganas enormes de vomitar. Como pude, y teniendo cuidado de mi pésimo equilibrio, corrí al baño y devolví todo lo que había comido en el último año.

-¿Estás bien Bella?- preguntó mi papá con un tono de preocupación

-¡Si pa!, es solo que a mi embarazo se le ocurrió hacer acto de presencia en este momento- Le respondí –bajo de inmediato-

-Ok, cualquier cosa tu madre y yo estamos abajo-

Aproveché que estaba en el baño para asearme cosa de estar totalmente lista cuando bajara. Cuando lo hice, ya eran las tres y media de la tarde, así que me apresuré en ir a buscar a mis padres al patio trasero para contarles todo lo que había pasado, eso si no pude evitar detenerme en la cocina para comer algo porque la verdad es que moría de hambre. Cuando llegué donde mamá y papá me senté junto a ellos en el pasto

-¿Cómo te sientes?, Charlie me dijo que habías tenido tus primeras nauseas matutinas- dijo mi mamá

-¿Nauseas?, si claro. Devolví todo lo comido en el último año, pero no te preocupes que ya estoy bien. Y antes de que lo preguntes, si…ya comí-

-Supongo que quieres contarnos todo lo que sucedió ayer- dijo papá

-Si, y no creas que no me di cuenta de que me faltaban unos platos- dijo Renée poniendo cara de circunstancias, a lo que yo solo rodé los ojos.

-la verdad es que sí, a lo que dijeron ambos. Lo primero es que terminé con Edward- y creo, por su cara, que para ellos estaba hablando en chino –y no me miren así, lo hice porque no lo puedo obligar a estar conmigo. No intenten darme la charla de que el me ama y esas cosas, porque tanto él como Jasper me la dieron, y ya me siento lo suficientemente mal como para escucharlos a ustedes también.-

-Ok, no diremos nada- dijo mamá como una autómata.

-Y lo segundo- continué –es que decidí que en cuanto esta cosa nazca la daré en adopción en uno de esos centros en que los entregas al nacer y no vuelves a saber de ellos-

-Pero…-mamá me interrumpió

-No intentes hacerme cambiar de opinión porque no lo haré- dije levantando el dedo índice para que no me interrumpieran- no puedo darle amor a este hijo y la verdad es que no quiero saber nada más de él después que nazca porque no me interesa. Así que no lo intenten porque no lo lograrán-

-Está bien, no diremos nada, te apoyaremos hija- dijo papá mientras me abrazaba, aunque en su voz se notaba el pesar, creo que se había hehco ilusiones a pesar de las circunstancias.

El resto del día pasó lentamente y no recibí ni un mensaje ni una llamada de Edward, creo que se dio por vencido.

Al día siguiente fui a la universidad y si ayer me sentía cansada, hoy más. Lo único que quería era llegar a casa y acostarme. Hoy salía temprano, y la verdad es que no sé en que momento se me pasaron las horas tan rápido, mi mente estaba en Edward, en el embarazo, en la adopción y en todas esas cosas. Cuando menos lo esperaba ya era la hora de salir y la sorpresa me la llevé cuando vi el volvo de Edward afuera de la universidad, y a él esperándome.

-Hola bebé- me dijo mirándome con ternura y abrazándome como si me fuera a quebrar

-Ed, nosotros ya terminamos- le respondí

-No creas que me voy a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, ya te dije que te amo y te lo voy a demostrar. Sube al auto, te voy a llevar a un sitio. y que ni se te ocurra negarte, anda- me dijo un poco más autoriatario, algo que no se veía muy amenudo

Le hice caso a regañadientes y me fui todo el camino metida en mis pensamientos, cuando me di cuenta estábamos estacionados en el hospital donde trabajaba Carlisle.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-Lo que pasa amor, es que hoy tendrás tu primera ecografía- dijo esto y yo quedé paralizada.

* * *

><p><strong>LLegó el momento de que Bella conozca a su bebé, querrá hacerlo?<strong>

**espero subir el próximo capítulo luego, nos leemos hasta entonces :)**


	10. 9 Algo que no creí que sucedería

**Hola a todos!...por fin sabremos la reacción de Bella con respecto a su bebé. espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Allá vamos!**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 9 Algo que no creí que sucedería<em>

-¿C…co…cómo?- pregunté para ver si no había escuchado mal

-Que hoy es tu primera ecografía- me dijo Edward con una sonrisa

-Pero Edward, yo no quiero verlo…no me interesa, no quiero que sea más real de lo que ya es-

-Bella- dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla- no se trata solo de ver al bebé y de saber cómo está él, tenemos que saber cómo estás tú, si necesitas alguna vitamina o alguna otra cosa. ¿Vamos si?, mi padre nos consiguió una hora con la Dra, Vulturi-

-¿Por qué dices que NOS consiguió una hora si nosotros ya no estamos juntos?- era cierto que quería volver con él, pero en este momento me sentía molesta…así que, estúpidamente, le pregunté eso. Él solo rió.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes aún?- me contestó con una pregunta

-¿Entender el qué?-

-Que te amo Bells, y no te voy a dejar sola aunque tú ya no quieras estar conmigo. Te apoyaré en lo que necesites, así sea solo como un amigo…por ahora- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –hey, no llores amor…-

-Son las hormonas- le dije –me hacen llorar por todo- él rió y besó el tope de mi cabeza

Después de esto subimos y fuimos donde la secretaria a registrar nuestra llegada, y luego tuvimos que esperar a que la doctora se desocupara. Estaba ansiosa, no podía quedarme quieta, me hacía sonar los dedos, empezaba a leer una revista, me aburría y tomaba otra. Cuando iba por la tercera, Edward me tomó las manos.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Bella?-

-Tengo miedo Ed, no quiero entrar- me miró con ternura y me besó. Comenzó con solo un roce de labios para luego pedir permiso para profundizarlo, a lo cual accedí.

-Estamos juntos en esto- dijo mientras juntaba su frente con la mía- te amo, más que a nada Bella.-

-Yo también Eddy…yo también- y lo abracé

-Srta Swan, la doctora la está esperando- me dijo la secretaria. Nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y entramos a la oficina de la doctora.

-Hola Isabella, hola Edward. Soy la doctora Heidi Vulturi, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes?- nos dijo después de que se presentó.

Nerviosa miré a Edward, quien al sentir mi nerviosismo dio un apretón a mi mano

-Venimos- comencé –porque hace dos meses fui víctima de una violación, me hicieron los exámenes correspondientes y no tengo ninguna ETS, pero el viernes me di cuenta de que el período no me había bajado, por lo que me hice un test de embarazo, el cual dio un resultado positivo- dije todo eso mientras ella lo anotaba.

-Entonces estamos hablando de un embarazo de siete u ocho semanas-

-ocho, ya voy en ocho semanas- le dije.

-Ok, entonces anda a cambiarte para que te hagamos el ultrasonido-

-Doctora, ¿me puede hacer un favor?- le pregunté, y ella asintió- no quiero escucharlo, sólo…por favor no escuchemos su corazón-

Ella me miró con un poco de duda al comienzo –Está bien Isabella, no lo escucharemos- y diciendo esto se fue a un lado de la máquina para mover unas cosas y no escuchar el corazón del feto. Cuando vi lo que hizo, me fui a cambiar.

**EDWARD POV**

Bella estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Tanto así que ni siquiera corrigió a la doctora todas las veces que la llamó por su nombre completo. No voy a decir que me sorprendió que no quisiera escuchar a su bebé, porque la verdad es que es algo que ella haría, lo esperaba.

-Edward, ¿cómo ha estado ella después de que sucedió todo aquello?- me preguntó la doctora Vulturi.

-Rara…han sido dos meses en los que ella no ha sido ella, estaba en un estado catatónico, hacía todo en modo automático, tiene pesadillas constantemente, no lloraba, no reía, no era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. El hecho de que no se haya dado cuenta de que no le había bajado el período es una muestra ello. Lo único que la hizo reaccionar fue saber que estaba embarazada, ahí fue cuando estalló la bomba. Es por eso que necesito que haga algo por mi, bueno…en realidad por ella-

-Dime Edward- me respondió –tú sabes que estoy dispuesta a ayudarlos en cualquier cosa-

-Haga que el corazón del bebé se escuche. Ella lo odia, no hace más que llamarlo cosa, monstruo, porquería…-

-No Edward, no puedo hacer eso. Le prometí que no lo haría- me interrumpió

-Doctora- la interrumpí yo ahora –la conozco lo suficiente para saber que eso será bueno para ella, por favor…si realmente quiere ayudarla, hágame ese favor-

-Edward…-

**BELLA POV**

-Estoy lista- dije cuando volví de haberme cambiado

-Está bien, ahora ven aquí para medirte y pesarte- me señaló la doctora. Luego de eso me tomó la temperatura y vino una enfermera a sacarme sangre, cosa que odié, si hay algo que detesto son las agujas.

-muy bien, ahora ve a la camilla- dijo la doctora –no te vamos a hacer un intravaginal debido al ataque del que fuiste víctima, no sabemos cómo reaccionarías y en este momento no es pertinente que recibas emociones fuertes, debido a que dentro de los primero tres meses es en los que más se correo riesgo de un aborto espontáneo. Es por esto que te haremos una ecografía-

Luego de eso, la doctora puso un gel muy frío en mi vientre e iba a comenzar a pasar al aparato

-¡Momento!- no dejé que partiera- Edward, ¿puedes venir?- no tuve que decir nada más para que él viniera a mi lado, me besara la frente y me tomara la mano –disculpe doctora, ahora si- le dije y miré al lado opuesto del monitor, tampoco quería verlo.

La doctora puso el aparatito en mi vientre y de pronto empecé a escuchar un golpeteo acelerado

-¡Lo siento¡, no sé que ha ocurrido, no debía escuchar eso- dijo la doctora yendo hacia el monitor para apagarlo

-¡No!- grité antes de que lo apagara -¿qué es eso?

-Eso Bella, es el corazón de tu bebé-

Y en ese momento algo cambió dentro de mi y comencé a llorar

-Bella, amor- dijo Edward, mirándome con atención

-Ed…es el corazón de mi bebé…de mi hijo- dije sintiendo como algo crecía en mi interior, y una sonrisa se asomó en mis labios, pero de pronto me asusté. –Doctora, ¿por qué está tan rápido, qué le pasa a mi bebé?-

-Nada Isabella, es normal que lata así de rápido. ¿Quieres verlo?- me dijo apartándose del monitor. Asentí, pero no podía verlo, sólo veía manchas negras y blancas por todas partes.

-No lo puedo ver-

-La verdad es que yo tampoco- dijo Edward. Lo que al parecer la doctora encontró divertido porque sonrió

-¿Ven ese porotito que está ahí?- ambos asentimos –ese es tu hijo Isabella.

**EDWARD POV**

Luego de que viéramos al bebé y de que Bella llorara otro poco más, conversamos sobre los cuidados que tendría que tener Bella, las vitaminas que tenía que tomar y una dieta a seguir, ya que debido a su estado de zombie de hace dos meses no se había alimentado bien.

Íbamos de camino a su casa en mi auto, ella iba ensimismada y yo la dejé porque sabía que era lo que necesitaba.

-¿Sabes?- me dijo- no quería verlo ni escucharlo

Detuve el vehículo porque habíamos llegado y me di vuelta para quedar de frente a ella.

-Lo siento Bella, es mi culpa- le dije y ella me miró extrañada por lo que le decía –yo le dije a la Dra. Vulturi que prendiera el sonido del monitor- añadí y miré hacia abajo no queriendo ver el enojo en sus ojos. Después de un rato de que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, la miré y estaba llorando. –Bells, no llores bebé, lo siento. De verdad que si-

-Cállate Edward- me dijo ella e hizo lo que no esperé, me sonrió y me abrazo- Gracias. Gracias por hacer que conociera a mi hijo y por darme la oportunidad de amarlo. Gracias bebé, no tendré el tiempo suficiente para agradecértelo- dijo ella, sorprendiéndome

-De nada amor, ahora tenemos que prepararnos para cuando nazca y seguir con los trámites de la adopción- dije un poco cabizbajo

-¿QUÉ?, ¿tú estás loco?- me dijo con los ojos desorbitados- no lo voy a dar en adopción, no puedo. ¡Es mi hijo, y lo amo!- cuando dijo esto no pude más que sonreírle, abrazarla y apretarla lo más fuerte contra mi.

Entramos a su casa riéndonos y nos dimos cuenta que todos estaban ahí, sus padres y nuestros amigos

-Hola- dijo Bella sonriendo- ¡Miren!- no dejo que le contestaran cuando ya les estaba mostrando la gigantografía que pasamos a hacer al centro comercial con la ecografía del bebé.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Emmet con una mueca en su cara, intentando adivinar lo que había en la foto.

-Esto- dijo Bella, señalando al porotito- es mi hijo. Hoy tuve mi primera ecografía y lo pude ver y escuchar. Tengo el video en un CD por si lo quieren ver, ¡su corazón late muy rápido!- dijo emocionada, mientras su madre, Rosalie y Jasper sonrieron sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

-¿Te lo quedarás?- pregunto Rose, tímidamente

-Eso no se pregunta amiga….por supuesto que si- dijo mi novia, feliz. –Los siento Rose, siento todo lo que hice durante estos meses con todos ustedes- dijo mientras los miraba a todos- y lo siento por como te grité el otro día-

-No importa amiga, yo también lo siento- dijo y la abracé

-Seremos abuelos Charlie- dijo Renée –seremos abuelos ¡TAN JÓVENES!- Charlie abrazó a su esposa, sonriendo y mirando a su hija con orgullo

-Muy bien, eso significa que seremos tíos del bebé más mimado y querido del mundo- dijo Jasper, feliz por la decisión que había tomado su mejor amiga

-Perfecto- gritó Emmet- ¡Al fin tendré un sobrinito con el que jugar a la pelota!

-¡OYE!- dijo Alice golpeando a Emmet

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa duende?- le dijo Emmet sobándose la cabeza

-¿Cómo que un sobrino?, será una niña a la que podremos comprarle mucha ropita

-No- dijo Emmet, y así se enfrascaron en una discusión sobre el sexo del bebé. El resto nos reímos de la pelea de ese par, y nos sentíamos felices porque Bella volvía a tener algo de ese brillo que había perdido en sus ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>Y ahí está, era imposible que ese porotito no se ganara un lugar en el corazón de su mamá *_*. por lo visto las cosas entre ella y Edward se est´na arreglando, asi que esperemos que todo siga marchando viento en popa<strong>

**un beso para todos!**


	11. 10 Seremos padres

**Hola a todos! si es que aún queda alguien por ahí =)**

**Lamento haber estado tan desaparecida, pero aproveché al máximo mis vacaciones antes de volver a la Universidad. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 10 Seremos padres<em>

Esa noche, una vez que los chicos se fueron, me quedé hasta un poco más tarde que de costumbre conversando con mis padres y recordando cosas de cuando era pequeña. Fue un buen momento, en el que pudimos abrir nuestros corazones los unos con los otros; y aunque no lo crean, fue sorprendente ver a Charlie Swan, el jefe de policía, llorar porque su pequeña estaba creciendo.

_**Flash Back**_

_Habíamos estado riendo al recordar algunas de las travesuras y cosas que habían sucedido cuando era pequeña, cuando se produjo un silencio_

_-Estás tan grande hija- dijo mamá –y con tu padre sabemos que no es la situación ideal, pero a pesar de todo estamos felices con ese pequeño que viene en camino- agregó mirándome con ternura_

_-Isabella- dijo mi padre, y de inmediato puse atención porque cuando me llamaba por mi nombre completo era porque tenía algo realmente importante que decirme. –No importa lo que haya sucedido, ni como se han dado las cosas. tienes…que saber –continuó, y su voz se iba quebrando poco a poco, lo que le dificultaba hablar -…tienes que saber que con tu madre estamos orgullosos de ti, y de cómo has decidido enfrentar esto. Estaremos contigo en todo, como lo hemos hecho siempre-_

_-Papá…- le dije, y me levanté del asiento para poder abrazarlo. Y estuvimos bastante tiempo así, hasta que mamá nos interrumpió_

_-Por Dios Charlie, está bien que vayamos a ser abuelos, pero no es para que te pongas tan sensible- dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas que le habían caído, creyendo que con papá no nos dimos cuenta._

_-Calla Renée, no todos los días te das cuenta de que tu hija crece y de que serás abuelo…¿no que seré un abuelo joven y sexy?- dijo subiendo y bajando sus cejas, lo que provocó que mamá y yo riéramos a carcajadas, cosa que hace tiempo no sucedía._

_-Es hermoso escucharte reír otra vez, hija- dijo mi madre, acariciando mi cabeza._

_Luego de esto decidimos ir a acostarnos_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Ahora me encontraba sentada en la mecedora que tenía al lado de mi ventana, estaba pensando en todo lo que había cambiado mi vida a lo largo de estos dos meses, en el antes y el después de saber mi embarazo, en como había rechazado a mi hijo, y en como Edward logró que reaccionara ante lo que estaba haciendo. Una vez más él había estado ahí para mi.

-Perdóname bebé- dije acariciando mi vientre que aún estaba plano –perdóname por no quererte en un comienzo. Sé que tú no tienes la culpa de nada, y menos de tener una mamá que está media fallada de la cabeza y que no quería ver la maravilla que se estaba formando dentro de ella. Hoy lo mejor fue conocerte y escucharte, me enamoraste bebé…eres increíble, todavía no estás ni bien formado y ya me tienes en la palma de lo que será tu mano. Te amo hijo-.

Luego de esto me fui a acostar, con la esperanza de que al fin el sol saldría otra vez para mi…con lo que no contaba era que en cuanto me despertara tendría que salir disparada al baño debido a que mi hijo se estaba haciendo notar

-¿Estás bien corazón?- preguntó mamá mientras terminaba de lavarme los dientes

-¿Tú vomitabas tanto como yo?- le dije a modo de saludo

-No, más…así que agradece- dijo ella riendo

-¡OH!. Alabado sea Dios por eso…vomito menos que tú- dije sarcásticamente mientras mamá bajó las escaleras riendo y yo me fui a cambiar para ir a la Universidad.

El día pasó más o menos rápido, y hubiese sido más aun si yo no tuviera más sueño de lo normal. Hoy no vería a Jasper y Alice porque ellos tenían que preparar un trabajo que yo ya tenía terminado gracias a mi estado de zombie, y Rose estaba preparando su examen de grado, así que era poco lo que la veíamos.

Cuando iba saliendo, Ed me estaba esperando para que fuéramos a comer juntos. Estábamos esperando a que nos llevaran la comida a nuestra mesa cuando llegó mi "súper amiga" y vecina…Lauren Mallory.

-¡Que tal Bellita!, ¡Edward!- dijo saludando a mi novio con más entusiasmo

-Hola- dijimos los dos

-Supe que estás embarazada- no puede ser, lo último que me faltaba…que la bocota del pueblo supiera que estoy embarazada. Bien dicen que pueblo chico, infierno grande –pero cuéntame, que se siente tener a un bastardo dentro tuyo, jajaja- dijo, lo que hizo que se me llenaran los ojos de lagrimas al escucharla hablar de mi bebé de esa forma

-Discúlpate Lauren- dijo Edward bastante irritado

-¿Por qué?. No he dicho nada que sea mentira- contestó ella

-No voy a permitir que hables así de mi hijo- agregó Ed, por lo que tanto ella como yo quedamos sorprendidas- no me mires así, porque para que lo sepas Bella ya estaba embarazada desde antes que ocurriera todo, tenía poco más de una semana por lo que es un milagro que nuestro bebé se salvara. ¿No es así amor?- dijo apretando mi mano.

-Si, es cierto. Lauren, por favor, anda a molestar a otro lado y déjanos comer en paz- y, sorprendentemente, me hizo caso y se fue de lo más enojada. -¿Por qué mentiste Edward?- le dije mirándolo a los ojos una vez que la arpía esa se había ido –a mi no me da vergüenza que la gente sepa la verdad-

-Si lo sé amor, pero sé que de igual forma te hace daño. Además lo hice pensando en el bebé…no quiero que crezca con la gente apuntándolo porque su padre es un violador, pero si te molesta….-

-No Ed…gracias. Gracias por pensar en nosotros. Te amo mucho-

-Yo también bebé- me contestó, pero nuestro momento se vio interrumpido por el mesero.

…

Ya había pasado un mes más y yo estaba esperando a que la doctora comenzara con el segundo ultrasonido

-Muy bien Bella, ya sabes…el gel estará helado-

-No se preocupe doctora, hagámoslo rápido que ya quiero volver a verlo- dije ansiosa

-¿Podremos saber el sexo del bebé?- preguntó Edward que estaba tanto o más ansioso que yo

-Aún no Edward, está muy pequeño todavía como para saber lo que es- contestó ella mientras pasaba el aparato.

-Será un niño- dije mirando a mi novio, quien me miró extrañado por mi afirmación- sólo lo sé. Puedes pensar que estoy loca, pero yo lo llamo instinto de madre- cuando terminé de decir esto ambos sonreímos, él me iba a contestar algo, pero nos vimos interrumpidos por el corazón de mi bebé.

Miré el monitor, y seguía siendo pequeño, pero esta vez no me costó nada verlo…y a Edward tampoco.

-¡Ahí está!- dijo Edward como si fuera un niño pequeño -¿lo ves amor?

-Si, ahí está….es tan pequeño-

-Es cierto- agregó la doctora –pero ya se está notando tu pancita

-Es cierto, hoy me costó un poco más abrocharme el pantalón-

-No importa amor- dijo Ed mirándome con ternura -Aún cuando seas una pelotita te voy a amar-

-¿Cómo dijiste que estaría?- dije fulminándolo con la mirada

-¿Como una pelotita?- contestó como preguntándome.

-Sal de aquí Edward Cullen- le dije enojada, muy enojada

-Pero am…-

-¡FUERA!- no dijo nada más y salió casi corriendo.-Lo siento doctora…- agregué intentando calmarme

-Es normal Bella, no te preocupes- dijo aguantándose la risa

Después de eso recibí las indicaciones para este mes, y la doctora dijo que aún quedaba un poco del primer trimestre, así que debía seguir con cuidado.

Cuando salí, Edward estaba sentado en las bancas esperándome. Se acercó cautelosamente y con cara de miedo, la verdad es que daba un poco de risa verlo en ese estado…¡no lo iba a morder!

-¿Nos vamos?- dijo hablándome con sumo cuidado, a lo que rodé los ojos. Lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé casi corriendo al auto. Una vez ahí hizo algo que me dejó boquiabierta y profundamente emocionada.

-Quería hacer esto más adelante, pero me parece un buen momento- y me pasó un regalo. Cuando lo abrí vi que era un conjunto de ropa color verde y un chupete

-Edward…- dije con la voz entrecortada, y lo abracé

-Es para…nuestro bebé. Su primer conjunto- quedé en shock ante esto –Bella…si te molesta lo que dije…-

-No, no me molesta- le corté –pero no quiero que te sientas obligado a asumirlo como tuyo-

-No es por obligación, lo amo Bella…quiero que sea mi hijo, aunque no tenga mi sangre- y no pudo decir nada más porque lo besé. Lo besé como hace meses no lo hacía, pero nos tuvimos que detener porque o si no necesitaríamos una habitación, y créanme cuando digo que eso no es algo que necesite por el momento.

Luego de esto me pasó a dejar a mi casa, cuando me bajé del auto corrí para mostrarle la ecografía a mamá.

**EDWARD POV**

Cuando llegué a casa rogué para que estuvieran mis padres, necesitaba conversar con ellos.

-¡Mamá!, ¡Papá!...necesito hablar con ustedes- dije gritando y demasiado ansioso. Y creo que lo notaron porque bajaron las escaleras más que rápido

-¿Sucede algo?, ¿pasó algo con Bella, con el bebe?- preguntó mamá

-Si- contesté y lo arreglé de inmediato al ver la cara de susto de mamá- o sea no. Pero necesito hablar con ustedes.

-Cuéntanos hijo, ya sabes que en lo que podamos te ayudaremos- dijo papá, por lo que fuimos a sentarnos para conversar más tranquilos.

-Lo que pasa es que quiero asumir la paternidad del bebé de Bella-. Silencio, eso es todo lo que se escuchaba.

-¿No crees que estás un poco joven como para asumir esa responsabilidad?...no es que no queramos a Bella, pero una cosa es que ella esté embarazada y otra es que tú seas el padre de su hijo- dijo papá, algo que me molestó –no me malinterpretes hijo…-

-Cállate Carlisle.- lo cortó mamá y me miró a mi -Lo que tu padre quiere decir es que entendemos que estés con Bella y que la ames, nosotros también la queremos mucho, pero tú no sabes lo que sucederá más adelante con ustedes. Un hijo es para toda la vida, es un lazo incluso más fuerte que el mismo matrimonio…-

-Lo sé mamá- le contesté – no creas que es algo que no he pensado, pero esto no se trata de Bella, es sobre él…lo amo- le dije mirándola a los ojos, para que viera en ellos las verdad de mis palabras- el otro día cuando acompañé a Emmet a comprar un regalo para Rose, no resistí las ganas de comprar un conjunto de ropa para bebé e imaginé cómo se vería con él puesto. Cuando acompaño a Bella a hacerse las ecografías mi corazón late más deprisa al escuchar el del bebé, y cuando lo veo en el monitor me entran unas ganas enormes de que pase el tiempo para tenerlo en mis brazos. No se trata de Bella o de mi…se trata de él.-

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar, hijo- dijo mi padre, y pude ver el orgullo en su mirada. –Si es así, con tu madre estaremos felices y orgullosos de ser abuelos de ese bebé.

Era un hecho…iba a ser padre.

* * *

><p><strong>Así es señores!, el Bebé de Bella tiene padre oficialmente =).<strong>

**La historia ya casi está terminada, así que espero subir capítulos más rápido. Y si me quieren regalar un review y ayudarme a promover la historia, yo feliz xD**

**Nos leemos!**


	12. 11 Me estoy inflando

**Hola a todos! aqui estoy con un nuevo capítulo en el que veremos el primer antojo de Bella, de antemano les digo que a Ed le toca dificil**

**a leer!**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 11 Me estoy inflando<em>

Vamos…no puede ser, es el último pantalón decente que me queda y no me quiere cerrar, no quiero ponerme falda otra vez. Ya tengo cuatro meses de embarazo y desde el día en que Edward dijo que quería ser el padre de mi bebé, mi panza ha crecido lo suficiente como para dejarme sin pantalones.

Estaba acostada en mi cama viendo si así lograba cerrarme el pantalón, cuando escuché movimiento en el piso de abajo

-¡Alice¡- dijo mamá –que sorpresa verte tan temprano, Bella se está arreglando para ir a la Universidad-

-Hola Renée, es por eso que estoy aquí. Le dije a Edward que hoy pasaría yo a buscar a Bella porque ella iba a necesitar mi ayuda con la ropa-

-Jajaj, Alice siempre preparada. Sube, está en su cuarto aún-. Y no tuvo que decir más porque escuché el golpeteo acelerado de los pies de mi amiga contra el suelo mientras subía las escaleras.

-¡BELLA!, para que veas que soy una buena amiga y para demostrarte que no es malo ser una compradora compulsiva te he traído esto- dijo tendiéndome una bolsa

-¿Qué es Alice?- dije un poco asustada por su entusiasmo

-Menos pregunta Dios y perdona…¡anda Bella!, abre la bolsa-

Y cuando lo hice no pude hacer más que reírme a carcajadas, provocando que Alice se cruzara de brazos enfurruñada.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso "amiga"?- dijo, comenzando con una pataleta

-Nada duende, es solo que eres mágica. Recién estaba peleando con mi pantalón porque no podía abrochármelo, y de pronto apareces de la nada con un pantalón de mamá. Eres increíble, gracias-

-De nada Bella, ya sabes, yo siempre lo sé todo. –dijo mi amiga mientras con un dedo se tocaba la sien- Ahora arréglate porque nos vamos a la universidad, Edward te irá a buscar a la salida, recuerda que hoy te quedas a dormir en su casa porque mañana parten temprano a Seattle. No puedo creer que teniendo una librería aquí en la ciudad quieras ir a una de allá-

-Pero es que allá hay más libros Alice…-

-Vale, vale. Lo que tú digas.

Partimos a la Universidad, y la verdad es que estaba un poco ansiosa porque hoy nos darían la nómina de los colegios en los que comenzaríamos nuestra práctica el próximo semestre. Estábamos en el almuerzo Alice, Jasper y yo, y la duende estaba enojada porque le había tocado sola en un colegio, mientras que Jazz y yo iríamos al mismo.

-Amor- le decía Jasper –no te enojes, quizás el próximo año nos toca juntos-

-¿Pero por qué Bella puede estar contigo y yo no?, ¡es injusto!- respondió Alice haciendo pucheros

-Amiga, si quieres podemos hablar con la coordinadora y decirle que nos cambie el lugar, porque a mi me queda más cerca el colegio donde vas tú…-

-No Bella- me cortó Jasper

-¿Pero por qué no?, a mi me parece una buena idea- agregó Alice

-No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo y que seas tan egoísta- dijo Jasper muy molesto, haciendo que Alice lo mirara asombrada- y no me mires así, esto será bueno para nosotros porque cuando trabajemos quizás no lo haremos en el mismo lugar, por lo tanto ya estaremos acostumbrados. Además me parece egoísta porque nuestra amiga está embarazada y es preferible que uno de nosotros esté con ella en el caso de que algo llegara a suceder, ¿no puedes sacrificar el estar juntos en el mismo colegio a cambio de acompañar a Bella y a su bebé, y de paso asegurarnos de que estén bien?-

-Yo…yo lo siento Bella. En ningún momento lo pensé de esa forma. Soy la peor amiga del mundo- dijo Alice, que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar

-No importa duende, no te preocupes…no estoy enojada ni dolida, son cosas que pasan- le dije para tranquilizarla. Me sentí realmente agradecida de Jazz, es un gran amigo

Luego de esto el día pasó lo suficientemente lento como para que yo dejara de prestar atención, la mayoría de los primeros síntomas de mi embarazo habían desaparecido, pero seguía estando cansada constantemente.

Antes de salir a encontrarme con Ed, pasé al baño porque ya no aguantaba las ganas de hacer pis…otra cosa en la que notaba que mi bebé estaba creciendo. Estaba dentro del cubículo cuando escucho a Heidi, una tipa de la universidad, y a sus amigas entrar al baño

-¿Ya vieron como está Bella?, dentro de poco parecerá una ballena- dijo, a lo que ella y sus amigas rieron. Miré mi pancita, es verdad que estaba más abultada, pero no estaba gorda…¿verdad?. No quise seguir escuchando y no quise deprimirme para que Ed no se diera cuenta de que me pasaba algo.

A pesar de que intenté ocultar lo que había ocurrido en el baño, Edward se dio cuenta, pero al ver que no quería hablar no siguió insistiendo. Para cuando llegamos a su casa, yo ya tenía un hambre de los mil demonios, y creo que Esme se dio cuenta por la cara que traía porque sirvió la cena en cuanto llegó Carlisle.

-¿Y que tal te has sentido Bella?, ¿cómo lo llevas?- preguntó el papá de Edward

-Me he sentido bien, los primeros síntomas ya desaparecieron casi por completo, aunque sigo más cansada de lo normal, y creo que ya comencé con los antojos

-Los antojos son una de las mejores partes del embarazo, sobre todo cuando ves la cara de desesperación de los hombres cuando no pueden conseguir lo que les pides- dijo Esme, y tanto ella como yo reímos, aunque los chicos no le encontraron mucha gracia al comentario- ¿y ya saben lo que es?- preguntó una vez dejamos de reir, y no se me pasó por alto cuando preguntó en plural

-No, hace dos día tuvimos la última eco, que correspondía a las dieciséis semanas, pero por lo visto el bebé es un poco tímido y no quiso mostrar lo que es. Lo que si, ya se empieza a ver más formadito- le conté muy emocionada

-Pero Bells insiste en que es hombre. ¿Verdad amor?- dijo Edward, abrazándome

-Sip, creo que siempre lo he sabido, aunque Ed dice que esto medio loca-

-No le hagas caso, no sabe lo que es el instinto maternal. A mi me pasó lo mismo con todos mis hijos, asi que tu Edward- dijo Esme apuntándolo- no tienes nada que opinar al respecto. Además Bella, tu pancita parece indicar que es un niño-

-Con Esme estamos ansiosos con la llegada de nuestro primer nieto, y los chicos no dejan de presumir que serán tíos del bebé más mimado. Por cierto mandaron a disculparse por no estar aquí, pero tenían esa salida de acampada programada hace bastante tiempo- dijo Carlisle

-No se preocupen, ya vendrán más cenas juntos ¿no?. A todo esto, yo de verdad no quiero que se sientan obligados a ser los abuelos de mi nieto, de hecho entendería completamente si no lo quisieran así. Incluso Edward no tiene porqué sentirse obligado…-

-Ya basta amor, esto ya lo conversamos- me cortó Edward –además sé que mis padres no lo sienten como una carga-

-Es cierto Bella, Esme y yo estamos encantados con la noticia. Si bien, es cierto que cuando Edward nos lo dijo nos tomó por sorpresa, supimos que cuando tomó esa decisión no lo hizo por sentirse obligado, sino porque te ama tanto a ti como a tu bebé- dijo Carlisle

-Gracias, de verdad no saben lo que esto significa para mi- dije al mismo tiempo que llevaba una mano a mi vientre para acariciarlo.

-De nada Bella. Ahora mientras los chicos lavan la loza- dijo mientras les dio una mirada que no daba derecho a réplica- nosotras nos iremos al estudio porque quiero enseñarte unas cosas que tengo guardadas-

Cuando llegamos al estudio no sabía qué era lo que iba a suceder, pero me relajé cuando me di cuenta que sacaba los álbumes de fotos donde aparecía Edward de bebé. Un rato más tarde se nos unieron Edward y su papá, y realmente fue tierno ver a mi Ed todo sonrojado por sus fotos de pequeño.

Nos dijimos buenas noches y nos fuimos a la habitación de Edward que quedaba en el tercer piso, estábamos acostados en su cama apunto de quedarnos dormidos

-Bella- dijo Ed

-¿mmm?-

-Te amo, gracias por esto. Te amo a ti y a nuestro hijo-

-Yo te amo más- le respondí –y estoy segura de que nuestro bebé también ama a su papá

Edward se sentó en la cama, me destapó un poco y me subió la polera del pijama, se inclino hasta mi vientre y lo besó

-Buenas noches bebé, gracias por existir- dijo mientras le daba otro beso. Yo ya estaba con las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, Ed me miró para luego besarme. Este último mes las cosas se habían puesto un poco más apasionadas entre nosotros, pero uno de los dos siempre paraba porque sabíamos que para mi sería algo difícil; sin embargo, esta noche algo lo sentí diferente, no me pregunten qué fue porque no lo sé, pero había algo que antes no estaba.

Estuvimos besándonos por un rato cuando de pronto empezó a hacer más calor, Ed empezó de a poco a explorar mi cuerpo sobre la ropa, y yo no me quedaba atrás. Cuando sentí que se quiso detener lo abracé más fuerte para que no se separara de mi

-No, no quiero que pares- dije sobre sus labios

-Pero amor…-dijo gimiendo, su miembro ya estaba más que listo, lo podía sentir a través de la tela de nuestra ropa

-No, de verdad que estoy lista. No te detengas- no tuve que decir más para convencerlo, las caricias ya no eran sobre mi ropa, sino que por debajo de ella, despacio agarró uno de mis pechos para masajearlo y jugar con el pezón. Nuestros gemidos eran audibles en la habitación, por lo tanto estaba agradecida que sus padres estuvieran en el piso de abajo.

No sé en qué momento quedamos desnudos, pero nuestras manos no se estaban quietas, a cada segundo que pasaba teníamos más hambre el uno del otro. Edward comenzó a pasar una de sus manos por entre mis muslos, y yo lo único que quería era que me tocara y cuando lo hizo no pude más que gemir.

-Estás tan mojada bebé- dijo mientras jugaba con mi clítoris –dime que pare y yo lo hago-

-No, no pares. Te amo y te necesito ahora, quiero sentirte dentro de mi Edward, ya no lo retrases más- casi le rogué

-¿Estás completamente segura de esto?, yo te puedo esperar todo lo que quieras- dijo mirándome a los ojos

-No quiero seguir esperando Ed, no quiero…-y sin decir más sentí como se acomodó entre mis piernas

-Cualquier cosa, me dices y paro. Si te da miedo, si te duele, cualquier cosa amor. ¿De acuerdo?- yo solo asentí, y de pronto sentí como su pene iba haciéndose espacio en mi interior. Mentiría si dijera que no tuve miedo, pero una vez que ya estaba dentro de mi por completo, el placer que sentí hizo que me olvidara de todo

-Mmm amor…estas tan estrecha- decía Edward mientras entraba y salía de mi

-Te amo Ed…te..amo t…tanto- decía apenas

-Yo también amor….aah- dijo mientras enganchaba mi pierna hacia su cintura

-ahh Edward, más…más fuerte- apenas podía pedirle

-¿Así bebé?, ¿te gusta así?- dijo mientras sus estocadas eran cada vez más fuertes y profundas

-mmm...si amor, así, sigue bebé, sigue…ahh- ya no podía controlarme, sentía que cada vez estaba más cerca del orgasmo

-Ya…no agg…no aguanto más amor- dijo Ed

-un poco más….solo un poco…aaaahh. Abrázame Edward, abrázame-

-No puedo más mi amor, me voy a correr…aahh- mi nivel de excitación era tal, que cuando me dijo eso sentí mis paredes contraerse

-Ahora Ed…vamos amor, dámelo todo, lo quiero todo dentro de mi…aaah- dije mientras disfrutaba el mejor orgasmo de mi vida

-Toma amor, tómalo todo…ahh, aahh, aaaahhhhhh- dijo mientras seguía abrazado a mi y mientras dejaba suaves besos en mi cuello- Te amo amor, gracias por esto- dijo una vez que nuestras respiraciones se habían tranquilizado

-Gracias a ti Ed- le dije mientras él nos arropaba y nos comenzábamos a quedar dormidos poco a poco

…

Cuatro treinta de la mañana y yo no podía dormir, ya llevaba más de media hora dando vueltas por la cama porque me habían dado ganas de tomar una maldita sopa de pollo, y digo maldita porque no era cualquier sopa…¡Quería una sopa de sobre!, lo pueden creer, sólo a mi me daban antojos de sopa de sobre a esta hora de la madrugada. Y eso no era lo único, además quería un helado de frambuesas a la crema

-Edward- traté de despertarlo, pero justo hoy se le ocurría dormir como tronco –Ed, amor-

-mmm…no, no quiero salir hoy mamá- no había caso, no quería despertar, así que lo removí un poco (bastante) más fuerte y al parecer funcionó

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- preguntó mientras se sentaba y se sobaba los ojos para despertar-

-Eddy, tu nos amas a nuestro bebé y a mi, ¿no es cierto?- a lo que él me contestó positivamente con cara de confusión- lo que sucede es que quiero tomar sopa de pollo- dije mirándolo de la forma más inocente que pude

-No hay problema- respondió él –mamá tiene un poco abajo

-Es que ese es el problema, quiero sopa de pollo, pero de esas en sobre…además de un helado de frambuesas a la crema-

-Pero Bells, son más de las cuatro y media de la mañana, tómate la sopa que tiene mi mamá abajo y cuando nos levantemos, más rato, te voy a comprar de las otras-

-Pero Edward, yo no quiero de esa sopa, ¡Quiero de la otra!, además tu mamá no tiene del helado que se me antojó- dije casi al borde de las lágrimas

-Pero es que lo que me pides es absurdo, ¿cómo vas a tomar helado a esta hora?, ¡además después te vas a andar quejando por estar gorda!- me dijo él un poco cabreado y con cara de sueño

-¡Entonces ese es el problema!- contesté gritando y ya sin poder retener las lágrimas –no lo quieres ir a comprar porque me voy a parecer a una ballena y tu ya no me vas a querer- dije con la voz en cuello

-No bebé, no es eso- dijo e intentó abrazarme

-¡No me toques!, aléjate de mi y de mi bebé, tu no nos quieres- y sin más salí corriendo de la habitación, cuando llegué al primer piso me senté en el sofá abracé mis piernas y lloré. Edward venía detrás de mí y al parecer no venía solo.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?- preguntó Carlisle preocupado. Yo levanté mi vista y cuando vi a Esme corrí a refugiarme en sus brazos

-Lo que pasa es que quiero tomar una sopa de pollo en sobre y un helado de frambuesas a la crema y Edward no me lo quiere ir a comprar porque parezco una vaca- dije sin poder contener el llanto. Pero lo más insólito es que Carlisle no pudo escoger un mejor momento para que le diera un ataque de risa, lo que provocó que yo llorara más fuerte.

-¡Silencio!- dijo Esme –Edward, si Bella y TU hijo- recalcó el tu –quieren comer algo, tú vas a comprarlo sin importar la hora.- Ahora Carlisle se ría más –y tú –dijo señalando a su marido –lo acompañas por hacerte el chistoso. ¿Estamos claros?-

-Pero mamá…- se quejó Edward

-Mamá nada, vas y punto. ¿Querías tener un hijo?, pues asume todo lo que ello conlleva. Ahora vayan andando si no quieren que se les haga más tarde- y no tuvo que decir más porque los dos hombre partieron, aún estando en pijama. –Ya pequeña, nosotras, mientras, esperaremos aquí y yo te contaré cosas de Edward cuando era pequeño para que tengas un arma con la que amenazarlo cuando se ponga pesado- no pude evitar reir, estos cambios de hormonas me estaban matando, pobre Ed que tenía que soportarme a cada rato.

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida, pero cuando desperté ya eran las cinco y media y ellos venían recién llegando.

-Aquí está lo que querías amor- dijo Ed, que venía incluso con la sopa servida

-Lo siento Edward, pero ya no me apetece. Te demoraste demasiado- su cara no tenía precio, juro que me dio la sensación de que si pudiera ahorcarme en este momento

-No me mires así, ¿es que acaso ya no me quieres?- le pregunté con mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas

-No, no es eso Bells…- suspiró –Anda, vamos a acostarnos- y dicho esto me tomó en brazos y me llevó a su recámara. Creo que para la próxima vez me hará caso de inmediato si no quiere que suceda lo mismo de hoy

* * *

><p><strong>Pobre Ed! pero eso no habría pasado si hubiese ido de inmediato.<strong>

**Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios si es que alguien quiere hacerlos, un abrazo!**

**nos leemos =)**


	13. 12 Algo inesperado

**Hola otra vez! aquí les dejo un capítulo que viene a dar una sorpresa dentro de la historia**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 12 Algo inesperado<em>

Ya estaba en mi quinto mes de embarazo y mi pancita estaba más notoria, la doctora Vulturi dijo que en cualquier momento mi pequeño se comenzaría a mover. Porque si, yo había tenido razón y mi bebé era un hombrecito, cada vez que recuerdo el día que lo supimos no puedo evitar reír.

_**Flash Back**_

_-Muy bien, hoy por fin la doctora confirmará que yo tengo la razón y que nuestro bebé será una hermosa princesita- dijo Edward mientras acariciaba mi panza que ya era más prominente._

_-¡Qué va!, si ya te dije que será un niño, lo sé-_

_-Es imposible que lo sepas, no tienes como- agregó burlándose de mi_

_-Ed, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-_

_-Por supuesto, amor- respondió él_

_-¿Quién es la persona que tiene al bebé dentro?- cuando terminé de preguntarle, su cara era la viva expresión de estar diciendo "está loca"_

_-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, a menos que yo no haya sabido que tengo un bebé dentro de mi, la que lo espera eres tú-_

_-Exacto, es por eso que si yo te digo que es un niño, es un niño. ¿O es que quieres apostar contra una muy embarazada madre?-_

_-¿Apostar?- dijo, para luego hacer una pausa -hecho. Si tu ganas te llevo a comer a lugar que tú quieras; si yo gano, no me volverás a molestar con tus antojos durante la madrugada los días que durmamos juntos- dijo como que no quiere la cosa. Yo no podía creer lo que había dicho_

_-¿Estás diciendo que MI bebé y MIS antojos son una molestia para ti?- dije bastante cabreada, por lo que varias personas se giraron para ver lo que estaba pasando_

_-No, no es lo que quise decir- dijo Edward mirando para todos lados incómodo. –Ustedes jamás serán una molestia para mi. Mejor cambiemos la apuesta, si yo gano me darás un fin de semana de sexo desenfrenado- continuó moviendo sus cejas rápidamente, sorprendiéndome_

_-Pff, eres un caliente. Se supone que la de las hormonas revolucionadas soy yo…pero bueno, es un trato- acepté, más que mal, era algo que yo también quería_

_Al rato después nos llamaron de la consulta de la doctora y seguimos con lo que hacíamos en cada visita, me midió, me pesó, quiso saber lo que había ocurrido desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto, y luego me pidió ir a cambiarme para realizar la eco. Estábamos en eso cuando confirmó mis sospechas_

_-Todo parece indicar que es un niño, su tamaño es grande para ser niña- dijo mientras seguía moviendo por mi vientre esa cosa que parecía micrófono. Mientras ella hacía eso yo miraba a Edward con cara triunfante._

_-No cantes victoria antes de tiempo, cariño. Aún no lo confirma- dijo muy seguro de sí mismo._

_-¡Ahí está!, ¡Felicidades papás!, están esperando a un saludable niño-_

_-¿Está segura doctora?, ¿no hay un error?, ¿no es una niña?- dijo Edward no queriendo asumir su derrota_

_-No hay error Edward, es un niño- _

_-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- reía yo de forma casi histérica, por lo que ambos, la doctora y Ed, me miraban con cara de susto –No me miren así…es que yo lo sabía, sabía que sería un niñito. Esntiéndelo cariño, no puedes apostar en contra de una madre-_

_-Si, ya me quedó más que claro- dijo queriendo parecer fastidiado, pero sabía que fuera niño o niña, él estría contento de igual forma._

_Una vez que salimos de la oficina de Heidi, nos dirigimos al volvo_

_-Muy bien, Bells. ¿Adónde quieres que te lleve?- dijo con aspecto derrotado_

_-Eddy…quiero mi Doble cuarto de libra con queso A-HO-RA –y sin más partimos rumbo al primer McDonald's que hubiera en el camino_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Quien se ríe solo es porque de sus maldades se acuerda- dijo Renée acercándose a mi cama y recostándose conmigo

-Hola ma, estaba acodándome del día en que supimos que el bebé sería un niño-

-Pobre Edward, estaba tan ilusionado con una niñita- dijo mamá soltando una risita- pero hablando de este bebé hermoso ¿cómo está mi pequeño nieto?- agregó mientras acariciaba mi panza

-Está bien mamá, continúa pidiéndome cosas en medio de la noche. Afortunadamente tenías pepinillos en el refrigerador, porque o si no papá habría tenido que ir a comprarlos-

-Pobre, está tan cansado- hizo una pausa –vine para decirte que Rose y Emmet llamaron para que te avisara que en media hora estarán aquí para llevarte al centro comercial. Dijeron algo así como que querían llevarte a una tienda especial-

-¿Una tienda especial?, que raro. Pero bueno, ya va siendo hora de que me levante. Gracias por avisar ma.

Media hora más tarde estaba subiendo al jeep de Emmet, y Rose me saludó con una disculpa tatuada en su rostro

-Hey Bells- dijo Emmet -¿cómo están tú y el pequeño campeón?-

-Bien Em, gracias por preguntar…pero ¿se puede saber a qué tienda me van a llevar?-

-Verás Belli Boo- dijo Emmet, llamándome por el apodo que e decía desde pequeña –Tú eres mi única prima, por no decir que eres prácticamente mi hermana y yo no quiero que tengas un ataque de ansiedad por culpa del idiota de mi amigo, así que como supe que te tenía con el agua cortada (1), te voy a llevar a una tienda especial para estos casos-

¡Oh mi Dios!, díganme que esto no es cierto y que Rose no le dijo mi primo que Edward no quería tener sexo conmigo. Porque, por si no lo había mencionado, Ed no quiere acostarse conmigo porque le da miedo dañar al bebé…menudo idiota. Esa es la razón por la que me sorprendió la apuesta que hicimos

-Amiga, lo siento…no pensé que haría esto- me dijo Rosalie mientras le pegaba una colleja a Emmet

-Auch Rosie, no me pegues…lo hago por su bien. Así que ahora Bella prepárate porque te llevaré al paraíso-

…

-Es tu culpa Edward, es tu culpa que haya pasado la mayor vergüenza de mi vida-

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué?- dijo él sin saber la razón por la cual yo había llegado reclamándole a su casa. Esme, Carlisle, Jane y Alec no entendían qué era lo que me sucedía

-Pues resulta que porque tú no quieres tener relaciones conmigo, mi primo, tu mejor amigo, no encontró nada mejor que llevarme a un sex shop y comprarme cosas para satisfacerme sola- le dije mientras le tiraba un vibrador –'se supone que ese vibrador va a hacer el trabajo- que a ti te corresponde!-

-Emmmm, creo que nosotros deberíamos salir- dijo Esme, y a mi se me subieron los colores al rostro. Lo último que me faltaba: comentar mi vida sexual, o la falta de ella, frente a mis suegros y cuñados. ¡Trágame tierra!

-¡Oh por Dios! Lo siento tanto…yo no debería haber dicho esto enfrente de ustedes, no ha sido mi intención

-Tranquila Bella, por lo visto Edward aún no entiende que no se debe jugar con una mujer embarazada- dij Esme guiñándome un ojo

-Hijo, no dejes el apellido Cullen en vergüenza y compórtate, ¿si?.- más vergüenza, que el padre de tu novio, le diga a tu novio que te complazca en la cama –nosotros vamos a salir al supermercado a comprar las cosas para la cena, nos llevaremos a los niños. Aprovechen el tiempo- y sin decir más desaparecieron de la casa. Vuelvo a decirlo: trágame tierra.

-Bebé, yo…- dijo Edward titubeando

-Cállate Edward Cullen y llévame a tu cama si no quieres que ese vibrador ocupe tu lugar y haga lo que a ti te corresponde- no tuve que decir más

…

Estábamos cenando y conversando de cosas irrelevantes antes de que Ed me fuera a dejar a mi casa, cuando sonó el timbre y Carlisle fue a abrir la puerta

-Se me olvidó mencionar que tu hermano pasaría a saludar hoy- dijo Esme

-Pff, deberías haberme avisado antes para haber ido a otra parte con Bella- agregó Edward

-No digas eso hijo, es tu hermano-

-Mamá, no me pidas que lo trate como tal siendo que el no trata bien a papá, a pesar de que él fue quien lo crió y le dio de todo para que jamás le faltara nada- contestó mi novio y a Esme se le llenaron los ojos de profunda tristeza, y en la mesa quedo un silencio incómodo

-Hola hijo- se escuchó decir a Carlisle en el fondo

-Espero que sea la última vez que te lo repito, yo no soy tu hijo. Pasaré a ver a mi madre- esa voz….la conocía de algún lado

-¿Qué tal mamá?, lamento no haber pasado antes- En el mismo instante en que lo volví a escuchar mi pulso se aceleró y mi piel se puso de gallina. No puede ser, no puede ser él, tiene que haber un error. Y en el momento en el que me giré para verlo, su cara de horror me lo confirmó todo…él era el hombre que había abusado de mi.

* * *

><p><strong>*se dice de esta forma cuando una persona no quiere tener sexo con su pareja<strong>

**No me odien por dejarlo ahí, pero había que agregarle suspenso. Y si, es lamentable, el hermano de Edward es el verdadero padre del bebé**

**nos leemos!**


	14. 13 La pesadilla no había terminado

**Hola! sé que no se esperaban que la persona que abusó de Bella fuera el hermano de Edward, algo dificil de asumir. **

**en este capítulo veremos la reacción de ello, Aquí vamos**

* * *

><p><em>13 La pesadilla no había terminado<em>

**EDWARD POV**

-Bella, te presento a James Arthur, mi hijo- dijo Esme

-¿Bella, que es lo que sucede, bebé?- dije al ver que no reaccionaba. Sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas y daba la sensación de que su cuerpo en cualquier momento iba desplomarse

-¿Estás embarazada?- dijo James sin poder quitar la cara de horror que había puesto al ver a mi novia

-Si- le contesté yo –vamos a ser padres- y cuando dije esto el rostro de mi medio hermano se puso tan blanco como un papel

-No puedes ser tú- dijo Bella casi en un susurro para después comenzar a gritar una pila de barbaridades –NO,NO, NO…QUE NO SE ME ACERQUE- y en ese momento algo en mi mente hizo click

-Fuiste tú pedazo de idiota- y me abalancé a golpearlo

-¡Edward no!- grito mi papá desde el fondo, pero yo no lo escuché y golpeé a James con todas mis fuerza, él no se defendía dado que aún no salía del shock. Cuando Carlisle logró separarme de él busqué a Bella, quien estaba en los brazos de mi madre llorando como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Corrí hacia ella

-Bells, amor…-

-Sácame de aquí Eddy, por favor- dijo mientras se tiraba a mis brazos. No tuvo que decir más, la cargué y la saqué de ahí dejando atrás a unos muy confundidos y dolidos padres y hermanos.

Cuando llegamos a su casa no había nadie, por lo que la subí a su recámara y le puse su pijama, cuando iba a bajar para ir a hacerle un té me agarró del brazo

-No me dejes Ed…te necesito, ahora- dijo sin dejar una duda con respecto a lo que se refería, y yo no era nadie para contradecirla. Esa noche le hice el amor con toda mi alma, intentando transmitirle todo mi amor y mi apoyo, fue una entrega dolorosa, cargada de verdades que ninguno de los dos quería que fueran realidad. Una vez que estábamos recostados y abrazados, la respiración de Bella comenzó a tranquilizarse.

-Te amo Ed, más que a nada en el mundo-

-Y yo también bebé. Tú y nuestro hijo son lo más importante para mi- dije provocando que el llanto desconsolado de ella volviera automáticamente

-Es tu sobrino Ed…es tu sobrino- dijo, haciendo que la realidad me golpeara de la forma más cruel, juro que quería matarlo por hacer sufrir a mi pequeña.

Lloré toda la noche, no pude pegar un ojo pensando en lo que esto significaba. Era mi hijo, pero en verdad era mi sobrino; mi hermano era el criminal que había abusado de mi novia, el muy imbécil destruyó a mi familia con eso, y mi cuñada…Victoria no lo perdonaría nunca. Aunque me partiera el corazón ver a mis padres y a mis hermanos sufriendo esto no podía quedarse así, teníamos que denunciarlo, lo que me preocupaba es que esta presión le hiciera daño a cualquiera de ellos dos, si les pasaba algo a Bella o al bebé yo me moría, pero hay que hacerlo.

Cuando bajé a la cocina encontré una nota de sus padres que decían que habían tenido que salir de urgencia porque su tía Carmen había tenido un accidente, por lo que llamé a Alice para que se viniera a quedar con ella en lo que yo iba a mi casa.

-¿Qué tal Edward?, justo íbamos a llamar a Bella para que fuéramos a tomarnos un helado-

-Hola duende, en verdad necesito pedirte un favor. ¿Puedes venir a cuidar a Bella un momento?- le dije intentando contener la rabia que sentía al recordar lo ocurrido

-¿Sucedió algo con Bella?- preguntó Alice asustada

-Acá te cuento, pero intenta llegar rápido-

-Llego en cinco, voy de camino junto con Rose- y sin decir más cortó

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Bells les conté lo que sucedió ayer en mi casa. Las chicas no lo podían creer, en sus caras pude ver que no quisieron decir nada al respecto porque se trataba de mi hermano, pero puedo jurar que sé la cantidad de improperios que le estaban dedicando

-No se preocupen chicas, créanme cuando les digo que lo que puedan llegar a decir ustedes a mi hermano, no es ni la mitad de lo que se merece- les dije a mis amigas

-Lo sentimos Edward, es solo que…-

-No pasa nada Rose, es la verdad- la corté antes de que siguiera disculpándose –iré a mi casa y vuelvo, cuídenla- y sin esperar respuesta partí hacia mi casa.

Cuando llegué mis padres me estaban esperando, indignados y tristes. No había que ser adivino para saber que mamá había estado despierta toda la noche

-¿Cómo está Bella?- preguntó papá

-¿Cómo se supone que debe estar?- respondí con sarcasmo –¿cómo debe reaccionar al saber que la persona que abusó de ella es el hermano de su novio?, ¿al caer en la cuenta de que su novio es el tío de su hijo?. ¡Déjame decirte que irradiaba felicidad!-

-No le contestes así a tu padre, eres mejor que eso- dijo Esme con la voz quebrada, y tenía razón. Mi padre no tenía la culpa

-Lo siento papá…es solo que esto me supera- dije ya sin aguantar el llanto, mi padre me abrazó por un buen rato, esperando a que dejara de llorar…pero es que simplemente no podía. Todo esto era demasiado doloroso

-Ya hijo, ya va a pasar…vamos a salir adelante- dijo mi padre

-Si lo sé, es solo que es difícil de aceptar- le respondí

-Ella es una chica fuerte, va a poder salir adelante. ¡No puedo creer que James fuera capaz de esto!, ¿En qué fue en lo que fallamos Carl?- en cuanto escuché a mi madre llorar por culpa de mi hermano, la ira volvió a mi

-¡No te quiero volver a escuchar decir eso!- dije firmemente. Me acerqué al sillón en el que estaba sentada, me arrodillé frente a ella, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y miré directamente a esos ojos verdes, tan iguales a los míos –Tú y papá son los mejores padres del mundo, mis hermanos y yo no pudimos tener más suerte. Nos es culpa de ustedes que él sea un retorcido, ustedes hicieron lo que estaba a su alcance…debería darle vergüenza defraudarlos de esta forma- terminé de decirle para apretarla en un fuerte abrazo

-¿Qué va a hacer Bella con todo esto?- preguntó papá

-No lo sé, no lo hemos conversado. Pero deben saber que si ella lo denuncia, yo seré el primero en apoyarla- y mamá soltó un gemido lastimero –y espero que ninguno de ustedes haga nada para impedirlo, porque conociendo a Bells…si se lo piden, no lo hará- suspiré

-Lo sabemos hijo- dijo mamá –y en lo que sea que necesiten…cuenten con nosotros-

-Gracias mamá…subiré a ducharme, para ir otra vez donde Bella- subí, esperando que cuando volviera a verla ella estuviera mejor

**BELLA POV**

Cuando desperté las chicas estaban aquí. Al principio no entendía nada, pero cuando empecé a recordar no pude evitar llorar otra vez. Ellas me consolaron y estuvieron conmigo hasta que llegó Edward.

Él me abrazó y me permitió llorar un buen rato más, me sentía horrible, no sabía cómo mirarlo teniendo en cuanta que él era el tío de mi hijo, se me hacía todo tan difícil.

-Amor…háblame por favor, no me tengas así- dijo mientras se le quebraba la voz. Estaba siendo egoísta, para él eran tan o más difícil que para mi, su propio hermano me había hecho esto

-Estoy bien Ed, estará todo bien- le respondí

-¿Vas a denunciarlo?- me preguntó mirándome a los ojos, pude leer en los suyos el dolor y la rabia. Era lógico, se trataba de su hermano

-No lo sé- le dije –no quiero someternos ni a mi ni al bebé a la presión que aquello implica, por lo tanto prefiero a que nazca nuestro bebé antes de tomar esa decisión...Edward- le dije después de una pausa- no podemos contarle a mis padres-

-¡QUÉ!, ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE QUE NO LES VAMOS A DECIR?- dijo bastante alterado

-Edward, entiende esto, por favor, no sé si lo denuncie. Y si les cuento ellos querrán hacerlo aún en contra de mi voluntad. No estoy dispuesta a pasar por este tipo de presión. Prométemelo- no respondía nada –Edward Cullen, promételo o te juro que soy capaz de irme lejos de aquí y no contactarme nunca más con ustedes y de paso vivir mi vida tranquila- sé que es lo más bajo que podía hacer, pero necesitaba que lo prometiera

-Te lo prometo, sé que no está bien…pero te lo prometo- dijo después de un rato. Y sin esperar más, lo besé. Y él me devolvió el beso, de forma desesperada, como si quisiera que yo lo hiciera olvidar esta pesadilla, lo cual le concedí. Las ropas comenzaron a volar por la habitación, para dejar que nuestros desnudos cuerpos volvieran a encontrarse. Si la noche anterior había sido un encuentro desgarrador y doloroso, este estaba lleno con la esperanza de encontrar la salida. Y fue ahí cuando lo entendí, no importaba lo que sucediera, siempre seríamos nosotros tres contra el mundo, Ed era el padre de mi bebé sin importar lo que dijera el ADN.

**EDWARD POV**

Luego de llegar al climax me recosté al lado de Bella, pero con los ojos cerrados. Me daba miedo mirarla y saber que por más que quisiera formar mi familia con ella, eso no podría ser. Siempre estaría ahí el hecho de que James, mi hermano, era el verdadero padre de su bebé.

-Ed, mírame- y le hice caso –siempre seremos nosotros tres contra el mundo- no entendí lo que me quiso decir, y ella tiene que haberlo sabido porque continuó hablando -¿Quién fue el primero en ver a mi bebe junto a mi?-

-¿Yo?- medio le pregunté, a lo que ella asintió

-¿Quién fue el que le compró su primer conjunto de ropita?- siguió

-Yo-

-¿Y el primero, aparte de mi, en saber que sería un niño?-

-Yo-

-¿Quién es el que satisface mis antojos, de todo tipo, y el que me cuida cuando me siento mal?

-Yo-

-¿Aún no lo entiendes?- negué con la cabeza –Eso es lo que hace un verdadero padre- me explicó ella –no se trata sólo de poner el espermatozoide Ed, es algo que va mucho más allá de eso. Tú has estado en todo este proceso junto a nosotros y sé que nos amas tanto o más que nosotros a ti. Tú eres el padre de este bebé, nadie más-sentí una lágrima correr por mi rostro a la vez que limpiaba las de ella y me la ternura embargaba todo mi ser

-¡Oh por Dios!- dijo mi novia con asombro

-¿Qué sucede, te sientes mal?- le pregunté preocupado

-No, no es eso- me explicó ella –es que él está de acuerdo conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro

-¿Quién?- pregunté

-Nuestro hijo- y sin agregar más tomó mi mano y la puso sobre su pancita. De pronto todo en mi mundo encajó con solo sentir ese suave golpe bajo mi mano, era mi hijo el que se estaba moviendo

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww, en lo personal, me encantó escribir este capítulo. El amor todo lo espera y todo lo soporta, pienso que estos dos son el vivo ejemplo de ello =)<strong>

**queda un capitulo más y el epílogo para acabar la historia.**

**un besazo! nos leemos!**


	15. 14 La esperada fecha

**Hola! aquí les dejo el último capítulo!**

* * *

><p><em>14 La esperada fecha<em>

Muy bien, si hace tres meses atrás creía que estaba gorda es porque no sabía que ahora, con ocho meses de embarazo, iba a parecer una ballena. Según Edward soy la embarazada más hermosa que ha visto en su vida, pero eso lo dice sólo porque está muy enamorado de mi.

Cada vez faltaba menos para conocer la carita de nuestro hermoso bebé, sus cuartos han quedado hermosos. Si, sus cuartos, tiene uno en cada casa, porque si bien es cierto que mi relación con Ed está muy consolidada, nuestros padres no quieren que nos vayamos a vivir solos aún. Es por esto que hemos decidido que estaremos dos semanas en cada casa, pero siempre juntos ya que Edward no iba a aguantar estar lejos de nosotros durante las noches, y así de paso tendría una habitación en la casa de cada par de abuelos para cuando tuviera que quedarse ahí. A raíz de esto, las últimas semanas han sido bastante agitadas por las compras, la pintura de las piezas, los muebles, los adornos y todas esas cosas; pero el resultado ha valido completamente la pena, ambos dormitorios tenían parte de nosotros y reflejan cuánto esperamos su llegada, la llegada de nuestro Evan Anthony Cullen Swan. Encontrar su nombre fue algo muy emotivo…

_**Flash Back**_

_Dos meses atrás_

_-Edward- le dije una noche en la que nos quedaríamos en mi casa, ya estábamos todos acostados_

_-Mmm- me respondió mientras se tapaba y me abrazaba para acurrucarnos juntos_

_-Faltan tres meses para que nazca el bebé y aún no le tenemos nombre, y quiero que lo tengamos para cuando comencemos a arreglar los dormitorios- die a la vez que me alzaba en un brazo para poder mirarlo a la cara-_

_-¿De verdad quieres que te ayude a escoger un nombre?- escuchar que Ed me dijera eso fue un poco decepcionante para mi porque pensé que ya habíamos superado la etapa en la que se sentía inseguro sobre su derecho sobre nuestro bebé_

_-¿Sabes qué?, olvídalo- le contesté y me di la vuelta, porque en verdad me molestaba esto_

_-¡Hey!, ¿pero qué es lo que pasa, amor?, ¿qué fue lo que dije ahora?- preguntó totalmente ajeno a lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en estos momentos_

_-Pasa que me frustra el hecho de que no entiendas que tú eres el padre de mi bebé, sin importar las circunstancias en la que haya sido fecundado. NO ME INTERRUMPAS- lo corté antes de que siquiera alcanzara a intervenir en lo que le estaba diciendo –Y pasa que quiero que te metas en esa cabecita hermosa que tienes, que si tú eres el padre de mi bebé, quiero compartirlo todo, TODO ¿me entiendes?, todo contigo. Y con mayor razón si se trata de su nombre, ya que quiero que cada vez que le llames sepas que tú también eres parte de eso. ¿Tengo que ser más específica?- le dije, y al principio no respondió nada_

_-Yo no sé qué decir- dijo después de un momento –es sólo que hay veces en las que no me siento digno de ustedes, por la forma en la que se ha dado todo esto-_

_-ssshhhh- lo interrumpí –no importa cómo haya sucedido, lo importante es que estamos aquí, los tres…es lo único que vale- cuando le dije esto pude ver cómo sus ojos se cristalizaban, por eso antes de que me interrumpiera, agregué –Ed, es por todo lo que te he dicho que quiero que nuestro hijo lleve alguno de tus nombres, no me importa cuál sea, pero quiero que sea así para que puedas sentirlo más tuyo aún-_

_-Bella yooo…- y calló porque su voz se estaba quebrando –es un gran honor para mi que me des esta oportunidad-_

_-Pues entonces que no se hable más del asunto, ¿cómo se va a llamar nuestro hijo?- le dije al ver la alegría en sus ojos_

_-Pues, primero dime cuál de mis nombres quieres que lleve- me dijo Ed_

_-Escógelo tú, amor. Lo que decidas estará bien- se produjo un silencio, aunque no muy largo porque al parecer ya tenía pensado algunos nombres_

_-¿Qué te parece Evan?, ¿Evan Anthony Cullen Swan?- dijo preocupado por si no me gustaba, y en el momento en el que me lo dijo sentí una patadita de mi pequeño_

_-Me encanta, y creo que a él también- le respondí mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia mi vientre_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Ahora todos sabían el nombre de nuestro pequeño Evan Anthony, y cómo no si Emmet y Jasper me habían regalado una polera que decía "Mi nombre es Evan Anthony" a la altura de mi panza, par de brutos que me hicieron llorar cuando me la dieron.

Nuestros padres estaban fascinados con el nombre, de hecho no perdían la oportunidad de mencionárselo a cada persona que podían, y al ser Forks un pueblo tan pequeño TODOS, pero absolutamente todos sabían cuál era el nombre de nuestro hijo.

Alice y Rose son un cuento aparte, ellas se han encargado de que mi hijo tenga al menos tres mudas diarias de ropa y lo peor es que no se detenían y seguían comprando. Evan se va a volver loco con solo verlas, si es que ya no lo está; las chicas se sienten tan entusiasmadas con mi bebé, que ya tienen planificada su vida hasta que vaya a la universidad, y lo más interesante de todo esto es que ni Ed ni yo hemos tenido ni la mayor participación en ello. Es realmente curioso ver pasar delante de tus ojos la vida de tu hijo, y sin siquiera tener idea de porqué tus amigos lo han decidido así, pero bueno…mis amigos son algo especiales, hay que entenderlos.

Los padrinos de Evan Anthony serían Rose y Emmet, y esta decisión si que la tomamos en conjunto. Emmet porque, además de ser mi primo (casi hermano mayor), es el mejor amigo de Edward; y Rose porque cuando supe de mi embarazo ella fue la única que quiso abrirme los ojos y hacer que me diera cuenta del error que cometía al querer dar a mi hijo en adopción. Sé que en un principio Alice se sintió dolida por no ser ella la madrina, considerando que a la que primero conocí fue a ella y no a su hermana, pero luego de explicar las razones se le pasó un poco. En todo caso Ed le prometió que no sería el único bebé que tendríamos así que se preparara porque después iba a estar aburrida de tantos ahijados.

En este momento vamos recién saliendo hacia Por Angels. La verdad es que yo no tenía muchas ganas de salir dado que desde anoche que me venía sintiendo incómoda, pero este sería uno de mis últimos viajes antes de dar a luz por lo que quería aprovechar el día con los chicos ya que después se haría un poco más complicado. Estaba sonando _You are not alone _de_ Michael Jackson_, cuando sentí algo líquido saliendo de mi interior, a la vez que una fuerte contracción hizo que me contrajera del dolor

-Bells, amor ¿qué sucede?- me preguntó Edward asustado

-Quiero volver- dije entre dientes, a causa del dolor

-Pero Bells, ya vamos a mitad de camino, no tiene sentido ir a casa-

-Tienes que devolverte Ed, ya es hora- agregué en apensa un susurro

-¿QUÉ?, ¡pero si aún faltan tres semanas!- dijo entre sorprendido y asustado

-¡Dile eso a tu hijo que ya quiere salir!, ya rompí aguas. Devuélvete si no quieres que Evan nazca aquí- casi le grité.

Como pudo dio la vuelta en u, y llamó a los chicos

-Chicos- escuché que les decía- hay que volver, Evan quiere hacer su aparición ahora

**EPOV**

Papá me había dicho que cuando nací había sido uno de los días en que había estado más nervioso en su vida, y la verdad es que no lo comprendía…hasta ahora. Se suponía que faltaban tres semanas más para que Evan naciera, pero parece que nos salió medio apurón y quiere estar entre nosotros antes de tiempo. Lo que más me aflige es que no sé qué hacer por Bella para que se alivie su dolor, la pobre trata de aguantarse pero sé que le duele demasiado, se nota en su rostro; y para peor a mi padre no se le ocurre un mejor día para no contestar su teléfono, ya van cinco llamadas y…

-¿Edward?- ¡Aleluya!, al fin contestó. Se escuchaba un poco agitado

-¿Papá, estás en la clínica?- trate de preguntar lo más calmado que mis nervios me lo permitían

-Ehh, si…mmm justo venía llegando con tu madre de la cafetería- ok, no quiero saber qué es lo que hicieron como para que papá se escuche tan agitado, así que lo interrumpí antes de que siguiera contándome

-Papá, Bella rompió aguas…vamos de camino, estamos en menos de diez minutos ahí-

-Está bien hijo, los estaremos esperando. Llamaré a Charlie y a Renée para que vengan para acá- y sin decir más cortamos la comunicación

Para cuando llegamos, mi padre estaba esperándonos fuera junto a una silla de ruedas y a un par de enfermeras, y Bella venía llorando por culpa de las contracciones. La bajé en brazos, la deposité en la silla y le pasé mis llaves a Jazz, que venía tras de nosotros, para que estacionara mi volvo.

Entramos a una habitación en la que había una camilla con unos fierros en los que se ponían las piernas y un monitor

-La doctora Vulturi llegará en unos momentos, necesito que el joven salga para que la señorita pueda cambiarse de ropa- cuando la enfermera dijo esto, los ojos de Bella se volvieron aterrados hacia mi, mi pequeña estaba asustada

-No quiero que se vaya- dijo apenas en un susurro y tuvo que parar porque le vino una contracción. Miré con cara de súplica a la enfermera para que dejara que me quedara con ella, al principio estaba reacia a hacerlo, pero luego accedió

-Está bien, ayúdela a cambiarse y que luego se suba a la camilla para que la doctora la revise- luego de decir esto, salió de la habitación y ayudé a Bells a que se pusiera la bata del hospital

-Incluso con esto te ves hermosa, amor- le dije mientras ponía su carita asustada entre mis manos y la besé en la frente

-¿No me vas a dejar sola, cierto?- dijo abrazándome lo más fuerte que su barriga le permitía

-Nunca bebé, nunca te voy a dejar sola. Ahora subamos a la camilla para que cuando llegue Heidi pueda examinarte de inmediato- Estaba terminando de acomodarse, cuando entró la doctora

-¡Edward, Bella!, veo que el pequeño campeón quiere saludarles antes de tiempo- dijo sonriendo de manera amable -¿Cómo están?

-Bien, nerviosos, asustados, Bella un poco adolorida, pero fuera de eso…bien- dije mientras tomaba una de las manos de mi novia entre mis manos.

-Me imagino, pero tienen que estar tranquilos porque aquí nos vamos a encargar que tanto la madre como el bebé estén en excelentes condiciones- dijo Heidi

Evan estaba listo y bien acomodado para salir, el problema era que Bella tenía sólo el treinta por ciento de dilatación…noticia no muy alentadora para ella

-Bella, sólo tienes tres centímetros de dilatación, pero de igual forma te vamos a dejar hospitalizada porque no creo que pase de esta noche. Lamentablemente no te podemos administrar la epidural hasta que tengas un mayor porcentaje de dilatación, así que vas a tener que aguantar un poco más sin ningún tipo de calmante- agregó la doctora, por lo que Bella no estaba para nada feliz y yo no me atrevía a hacer ningún comentario debido a que temía su reacción, me aconsejaron una vez que no debía jugar con las embarazadas y la experiencia me había enseñado a no hacerlo así que sólo atiné a quedarme con ella y a masajearle la espalda cuando las contracciones eran muy fuertes.

Habían pasado dos horas, DOS HORAS, y Bella había dilatado sólo un centímetro más, a ratos nos íbamos turnando para estar con ella porque, la verdad, es que le temíamos estando en esta condición. Era tanto su dolor que se descargaba con el que podía

-Bella, amor…sé que te duele, pero ya va a pasar. Eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco, debes estar tranquila- dije en un intento de animarla

-¿Que sabes que te duele?, ¿Que ya va a pasar?. TÚ NO SABES NADA, no tienes idea de sentir que tu espalda se está partiendo en dos y que hay alguien dentro de ti que quiere salir por entre tus piernas. SI QUIERES QUE TE LO GRAFIQUE ES LO MISMO QUE UNA SANDÍA QUIERA PASAR POR UN ORIFICIO DEL TAMAÑO DE UNA MANZANA, NO SÉ SI TE LO PUEDES IMAGINAR- me gritó con lágrimas en sus ojitos...yo y mi gran bocota

-Lo siento amor, no quise decir eso…es solo que no sé qué hacer para ayudarte bebé. No me gusta verte sufrir-

-Eddy, me quieres ayudar…¿cierto?- o no, esa cara sólo podía significar una cosa –tu hijo quiere chocolate amargo, pero muy, muy, muy amargo- si, antojos, eso significaba esa cara. Por suerte en la cafetería venden, así que fui de inmediato a comprar mientras Bella se quedaba con Allie y Rose.

Había terminado de pagar cuando me di vuelta y jamás pensé que me iba a encontrar con él, con mi medio-hermano

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?- le pregunté sientiendo que todo mi cuerpo se tensaba

- Victoria está trabajando aquí y me contó que Bella iba a dar a luz, yo…yo sólo quería saber cómo estaba ella y mi hijo- díganme que no dijo eso, por favor

-¿Tú hijo?, estás de broma verdad- le respondí asombrándome a mi mismo por la calma con la que se lo dije –Que no se te ocurra volver a decir eso, porque el hijo que está esperando Bella es mío-

-Por Dios Edward, ¿acaso crees que soy estúpido?, la fecha coincide perfectamente con lo que ocurrió, es inútil que intentes hacerme creer otra cosa- dijo enojado

-¡Ella ya estaba embarazada antes de que todo ocurriera!, es un milagro que ambos se salvaran después de lo que le hiciste a MI novia- le dije con toda la rabia contenida pues estábamos en un hospital y lo único que me faltaba es que me llevaran detenido por provocar desorden. Odio mentir, pero no permitiré que este demente se acerque a mi hijo

-No es necesario que mientas…-dijo alzando la voz

-No te miento, y te prohíbo que te acerques a ellos. ¿Te queda claro?- respondí amenazante

-Amor ¿qué es lo que sucede?...¡oh! hola Edward, no pensé encontrarte, ¿por qué discuten?

-Por nada Vicky, vámonos- le dijo Jame, nervioso

-¿por nada?, ¿por nada dices?- dije sin poder contenerme- lo que sucede…-

-Lo que sucede es que le dije a Ed que estaba molesto porque no me avisaron que su novia iba a tener a mi sobrino, ¿no es así hermano?- Victoria me miró

-¡NO!, no es así- le contesté y pedi perdón internamente por lo que estaba apunto de hacer, pero no podía dejar que mi cuñada viviera engañada- lo que sucede es que el asqueroso de mi hermano fue el que abusó de mi novia, y ahora cree que mi hijo es suyo, cosa que no es cierta-

-¿Qué?- dijo Vicky en un susurro y con sus ojo llenándose de lágrimas- no puede ser, me dijiste ese día que habías salido tarde del trabajo y que por eso no llegabas…yo…¿cómo pudiste desgraciado?- y lo abofeteó

-amor, yo…- dijo él

-Cállate y desaparece de aquí, ¿no te parece suficiente el daño que has provocado?, Edward debería estar con ella ahora y está aquí porque tú lo detienes, vete…nosotros hablaremos en casa, pero vete ya- y no tuvo que decir más para que James desapareciera –Edward, yo no sé que decirte- dijo ya sin poder contener el llanto, por lo que la abracé

-Ya, tranquila- dije frotándole la espalda- ya todo pasó, pero si me permites un consejo, no vayas sola a hablar con él…es peligroso- iba a seguir diciéndole algo, pero vibró mi celular

-_Edward- _era Alice_ –es necesario que subas, le pusieron la epidural y está casi lista para entrar al quirófano-_

-Ok, voy para allá- le dije y corté el teléfono -Me tengo que ir- le dije a Victoria –mi hijo va a nacer-

-Anda, y suerte…que salga todo perfecto-

Me despedí de ella y me fui corriendo hacia donde estaba mi Bella, cuando llegué me pasaron una bata quirúrgica para que pudiera entrar a pabellón

-Pensé que no llegarías- dijo Bella haciendo un puchero cuando llegué a su lado

-Por nada del mundo me perdería el nacimiento de nuestro bebé, amor- le dije antes de darle un casto beso en los labios

-Muy bien- dijo la doctora Vulturi- estamos listos para que llegue Evan, vamos a hacer el último monitoreo antes de que comencemos con el parto- movió el aparato en forma de micrófono por la panza de Bella y por lo visto estaba todo bien porque nos llevaron de inmediato a la sala de parto.

Mi pequeña llevaba cuarenta y cinco minutos pujando, pero al parecer Evan quería jugar con su paciencia porque no quería salir

-No puedo, no puedo más- decía ella mientras lloraba, sé que en este momento debe sentirse como la peor madre del mundo por no poder ayudar a su hijo a salir

-Vamos amor, lo estás haciendo excelente, mejor de lo que cualquiera podría haberlo hecho. No me imagino a mi en tu lugar, solo un poquito más- le dije para alentarla

-Vamos Bella, ya veo la cabecita- dijo la doctora,

Tres pujes más y de pronto el mejor sonido del mundo invadió nuestros oídos, el llanto de nuestro bebé

-¡Felicidades papás! Son padres de un hermoso niño. Edward, ven a cortar el cordón- no tuvo que decir más porque, aunque nervioso, fui a hacerlo. Después de eso me pasaron a mi hijo, aún desnudo. Mi corazón se apretó con sólo verlo, era tan pequeñito, y tenía unos muy buenos pronto abrió los ojos…Y ERAN IDÉNTICOS A LOS MÍOS, una profunda emoción se apoderó de mi, y desde ese momento supe que jamás podría negarle nada.

Con los ojos anegados en lágrimas le llevé nuestro bebé a Bella, quien con más lágrimas aún, lo recibió en sus brazos.

-Bienvenido pequeño Evan, estamos felices de que esté aquí- y nuevamente abrió sus ojitos para mirar a su madre -¡oh, Ed! Tiene tus ojos, amor…tiene tus ojos- cuando se dio cuenta de ello, se puso a llorar más fuerte aún.

-Si lo sé amor, gracias por esto…te amo, los amo más que a nada en el mundo- le dije mientras besaba su frente

-También te amamos Eddy, también te amamos-.

Después de un rato, tuve que llevarme a Evan a neonatología, cuando salí de ahí, todos estaban pegados al vidrio para conocer a mi hijo, que bien se sentía decir eso.

-Es hermoso Edward- dijo Renée

-Si hermano, y cualquiera diría que es tu hijo…se parecen- mis padres, las chicas y yo nos tensamos ante esto, pero nadie pareció notarlo. Bella no quería que nadie supiera sobre James.

-Tiene mis ojos- dije yo, y mi madre, que ya estaba emocionada, se emocionó más aún.- Bella está durmiendo, pero en un rato más los dejarán pasar para que puedan verla. Voy a ir con ella ahora, quiero estar ahí cuando se despierte.

Al rato, entraron todos a la habitación y estuvieron hasta que se acabó el horario de visitas. Él único que se quedó fui yo, para hacerle compañía, y nuestro hijo estuvo todo el tiempo en brazos de sus abuelos y nuestros amigos que además no se cansaban de hacerle mimos y decirle palabras de amor. Cuando se fueron Bella estaba muy cansada, pero antes de dormir Bella me preguntó algo que no esperaba que hiciera

-¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en llegar con mi chocolate?- dijo mirándome a los ojos

-Por nada, es solo que estaba un poco lleno- dije sin querer contarle la verdad

-Edward, no me mientas. Sé que algo pasó allá abajo, te conozco-

-Bella…-

-No Edward- me interrumpió –quiero que me digas la verdad, por favor- y yo no podía negarle nada cuando me miraba con esos ojos

-Me encontré con James- escuché un jadeo de su parte, pero no me detuve y le conté todo –discutimos porque quería saber cómo estabas tú y "su" hijo. Pero le dije que no perdiera el tiempo, que Evan es mi hijo y que se fuera, después llegó mi cuñada para saber qué sucedía y yo le conté todo, no podía dejar que ella viviera en la ignorancia y que un día él pudiera hacerle daño. Hay que denunciarle Bella…- no pude decirlo más porque me pareció escuchar que me decía que no lo haría -¿Qué has dicho?, ¿que no lo vas a demandar?-

-Es lo que he dicho, y sé que quizás ahora no lo entiendas…pero ahora que tengo a Evan sé lo que es ser madre, Ed. No quiero ser la persona que provoque a Esme el dolor de perder un hijo- decir que estaba asombrado pos sus palabras, es poco. No entendía sus razones, James podría dañar a cualquier otra mujer. Estaba a punto de decirle esto cuando entró una enfermera

-Buenas noches. Sr. Cullen, su padre está afuera y quiere hablar con usted.-

-Está bien, muchas gracias- le dije a la enfermera, y cuando esta salió me volví hacia Bella -no creas que esta conversación se ha quedado aquí, cuando regrese terminaremos de hablar sobre esto- ellá asinti por lo que salí para ver que es lo que quería papá

Creo que no estaba preparado para lo que vi, fuera de la habitación de Bella estaban mis padres y mis hermanos llorando, y yo no sabía que es lo que sucedía.

-Edward…-dijo Jane y corrió a abrazarme, hace tiempo que no tenía a mi hermanita llorando entre mis brazos

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- pregunté para que me dijeran de una vez por todas lo que estaba ocurriendo

-Es James…él iba en el auto con Victoria y tuvieron un accidente- dijo mi madre entre lágrimas

-Ella está bien, pero….pero él no lo resistió, murió antes de llegar al hospital- terminó de decir mi papá.

Yo no podía creer lo que estaban diciendo, es verdad que estaba muy enojado con mi hermano…pero esto era demasiado, no esperaba una noticia como esta, y a pesar de lo inesperado, no pude lamentarlo. No le deseé nunca la muerte, pero no me dolía que no estuviera, debe ser porque en realidad nunca se comportó como un hermano conmigo, siempre rivalizaba, siempre peleábamos, era mi hermano sin yo sentirlo como tal. Lamento la forma en que murió, si, pero no me sentía afectado.

Mis padres tuvieron que irse para llevar a mis hermanos a la casa y ellos comenzarían a primera hora los trámites para el entierro. Cuando volví con Bella, ella ya estaba dormida, por lo que no quise molestar y me acosté en el sofá de la habitación, al día siguiente Bella lloró por la noticia, pero lloró por lo irónico de la situación. No quería ser ella la encargada de hacer que mamá perdiera un hijo, y al final la vida lo había hecho. Y puede que no me lo diga, pero sé que ella no le deseaba mal a mi hermano, puede que no fuera la situación ideal, pero Evan no estaría aquí de no ser por James

Ahora nos encontrábamos de camino a la casa de Charlie y Renée, nos quedaríamos los primeros días con ellos.

-Gracias por todo esto Edward, por ser un padre para nuestro hijo y por quedarte conmigo cuando intenté apartarte de mi lado- dijo Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos. Habíamos llegado, así que aparqué el auto y me volví hacia ella

-Bells…al contrario, te doy gracias a ti por dejarme ser parte de esto. Tú y Evan son lo más importante para mi, sin ustedes mi vida no sería ni la mitad de buena de lo que es. Los amo-

Después de esto entramos a la casa para comenzar una nueva vida como padres del hermoso bebé que en este preciso instante está entre mis brazos, mi hijo Evan Anthony Cullen Swan

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww, es el fin =(. Ya llegó el ansiado momento y nació el pequeño Evan!.<br>****Antes de que termine la semana les subiré el epílogo**

**besazos!**


	16. Epílogo

**Muy bien, lo prometido es deuda...aquí está el epílogo de la historia =)**

* * *

><p><em>Epílogo<em>

**BELLA POV**

_Año 2012_

Por Dios este niño que me hace correr, tiene sólo tres añitos pero tiene la energía de uno de diez. Y como no quiere bañarse, no encontró nada mejor que correr desnudo por toda la casa.

Se parece tanto a Edward, lo supe desde que lo tuve en mis brazos por primera vez, y ahora que está más grande lo imita en todo lo que puede, tiene su misma sonrisa y la misma manía de tirarse el pelo para atrás. Mentiría si dijera que no tiene nada de James, porque si bien el color de ojos es de Edward, la forma es idéntica a la de su padre biológico.

A diferencia de su hermano, Renesmee Carlie es una copia mía, y el más feliz con ello es Ed, dice que está feliz de tener a su mini Bella. Quede embarazada en mi último año de universidad y mi pequeña ya tiene tres meses, decir que su padre está baboso por ella es quedarse corto, al principio estaba asustada de que el nacimiento de ella significara un cambio en la relación de Evan con Edward, pero no lo fue. Para Edward, Evan siempre sería su campeón, el primero que lo llamó papá, la primera vez que cambió un pañal, las primeras noches de desvelo cuidando un bebé, el primer susto por algún síntoma raro de una enfermedad, el primer reto…en fin, su primer hijo

-Hey campeón, ¿qué haces aquí sin ropa?- Escuché como Ed le decía a Evan, me empezaron a sudar las manos, hoy tendría que darle una noticia que no sabía como la iba a tomar

-mamá quede bañad, Evan no quede. Yo quedo juar cotigo papi- todavía le costaba pronunciar algunas letras, por lo que Ed y yo nos reíamos cada vez que decía mal una palabra. La última más graciosa fue torbenino, cuando en realidad quería decir torbellino.

-Pero eso no es problema, mañana tengo el día libre, y tú y yo nos iremos de paseo de hombres y dejaremos a las chicas aquí, ¿qué te parece?-

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, pelota!- dijo Evan entusiasmado

-Perfecto, así que ahora a bañarse y luego a la cama- después de esto el sonido de sus pisadas desapareció

Cuando ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente fui a buscarlos al dormitorio de Evan, pero Edward no estaba ahí, arropé a mi niño y fui a buscarlo al dormitorio de Nessie. Fue adorable verlos dormidos en la silla mecedora, pero la cena estaba servida, por lo que teníamos que bajar

-Ed, Eddy…despierta, está listo-

-Hola preciosa- me miró con ternura –deja dejar a esta princesa en su cuna y vamos

Luego de cenar y fregar los platos,, no sabía cómo decirle a Ed lo que llevaba retrasando hace más de una hora

-Bells…¿qué pasa?, te has llevado todo este rato apenas hablándome y te noto un poco nerviosa- ok, lo había notado

-Ed…yo…no sé cómo decirte esto, y no sé si lo que te tengo que decir es bueno…lo que pasa es que fui al médico porque me estaba sintiendo mal-

-¿Es algo grave?, ¿tiene solución?, por Dios Bella, respóndeme- dijo asustado

-¡Pues entonces déjame hablar y no me interrumpas!.- hormonas del mal que hacen que me enoje con tanta facilidad- No es nada grave, pero no sé si te guste la idea- yo estaba feliz, un poco asustada, pero feliz al fin y al cabo. Lo que no sé es como se lo tomará Ed.- lo que intento decirte Eddy es que no respetamos la cuarentena, nuestra hija tiene sólo tre meses, y yo ya estoy embarazada….otra vez- esto último lo dije en un susurro

-¿Embarazada?- y su cara cambió del completo shock a la extrema felicidad- Bella, bebé, ¡vamos a ser padres de nuevo!- y sin esperar me tomo en sus brazo y comenzó a dar vueltas- vamos a tener que buscar una casa más grande para que haya espacio para todos nuestros niños-

-¿Estás feliz Ed?- le pregunté mirándolo a los ojos

-Por supuesto que si amor, soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra- dijo esto y me besó

Hace seis años atrás tenía mi vida planificada, pero hace tan solo tres años había ocurrido lo que nunca creí que me pasaría, trayéndome a mi primer angelito, mi pequeño Evan; dándome al mejor novio del mundo, mi amado Edward; con el tiempo me regaló a mi Nessi; y ahora al bebé que viene en camino.

Es cierto, mi vida dio _un giro inesperado_

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww, al parecer estos chicos salieron buenos para hacer la tarea jajaja.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado y hayan quedado conformes con el fina, nos leemos en otra oportunidad =)**


End file.
